Fallout: 4 Cities
by The Impostor
Summary: A game concept in the vein of the excellent Fallout: Orleans. This concept follows a young treasure hunter embroiled in a conflict over a pre-war cache of weapons on an island in the Mississippi River, in a place once called the Quad Cities...
1. Intro

**A/N: This is a new idea for me, though by no means is it original. I got way into College Fool's (Who is undoubtedly my superior) Fallout: Orleans, and wanted to do something similar. Thus, this is my crack at a game concept... thing, and well, here it is. Obviously I own nothing.**

* * *

Fallout: 4 Cities

* * *

_War. War Never Changes._

_When the bombs fell, humanity went with them, save for the vaults, bastions of civilization across the planet humanity had long thought they'd mastered. Machines, however, remained. The steel golems built before the war long outlasted their builders, and The Wasteland still teems with these metallic warriors. _

_The Arsenal Island, a pre-war capital of military production, may be the best example. Mr. Robert House's RobCo was contracted to build the finest security network the world had ever seen, as to protect the military secrets, and advanced weapons and armor developed, tested, and built there. After the bombs, the machines lived on. Untouched by the war, they remained, unyielding, mighty, and ready to protect the great arsenal's secrets._

_Around 100 years after that great war, The Midwest Brotherhood of Steel expanded their domain from Chicago to Colorado. They attempted to invade this Arsenal, yet they failed. Miserably. The Securitrons, Protectrons, Robobrains, and even Liberty Primes proved too great a challenge, and though the security's hold on The Arsenal was weakened, those grounds remained untouched since that fateful day in October of 2077._

_After many more years, The Midwest Brotherhood began to crumble. They found themselves spread too thin, and their domain over what was once called Illinois ended, via mismanagement, draconian policy, and an understaffed military force. West of the Mississippi, they remain, still stretching into the mountains of Colorado, but with only one center of power, a base in Eldridge, Iowa. For decades, they have been researching, stockpiling, biding their time. They will do whatever they deem necessary to reclaim the land they'd conquered over a century ago._

_A few wealthy individuals from the world over also came this place, called the Prairie Wasteland, in hopes of expanding their empire. These men and women, born of wealthy pre-war families from such far flung locations as England, Saudi Arabia, Australia, Singapore, and Russia, they came with the hope that their families' already well off enterprises might benefit from the cache of advanced weapons technology stowed on this fabled island. They found what they were looking for, and much more; not all of it good. This group, calling themselves the contractors, established themselves on the Iowan banks of the Mississippi, driving what remained of the Midwest Brotherhood out, and establishing a rudimentary control over the towns once called Davenport, Bettendorf, and LeClaire._

_From far to the west came another group, simple researchers calling themselves The Followers of the Apocalypse. They came to the Prairie Wasteland in hopes of aiding the denizens. Providing medicine, food, and care to those in need, and ever researching methods to make the wastes just a bit more livable. What they discovered, however, was nothing short of terrifying. The harsh conditions, widespread violence, and distrusting nature of the people they found forced The Followers to make a difficult decision: Become like the people there in the Prairie, or hang on to their old ideas, and die a slow, painful death in this land. They chose the former, and through aggressive recruiting borne of conquering whatever territory they could, using their scientific knowledge as a bargaining chip, and charismatic speakers, established themselves as one of the dominant military powers in the Prairie Wasteland. Still, they cling to the ideals they were founded on, and continue to devote a good deal of effort toward infrastructure and scientific development. This also comprises their greatest flaw. In their pursuit of help for those under their authority, they fail to provide solid governance, and depend on local leaders in their territory to keep order. However well this works, the fact remains that they have successfully accrued half of the town of Rock Island, as well as East Moline in its entirety. The town of Moline, between these two domains, is independent. Many towns are present in that stretch of waste, but none rule it. The Followers, however, have turned their attention away from Moline, and are currently vying for the remainder of Rock Island, now under the control of a loosely organized faction called The Bluesmen._

_Different though these three may be, they are all united in one purpose: Take The Aresnal, and eliminate the other two. You are the one who decides the fate of these three great powers. You, a simple Treasure Hunter. Born in an insignificant town in an insignificant stretch of waste in what was once called Ohio. Your family's endless quest brings you to this unfamiliar place, and now, you must decide its fate._

* * *

Further Notes: One of the few ways this will be different from Fallout: Orleans, is that it will be thought of as a hypothetical video game for the purposes of my writing, rather than the more open ended nature of College Fool's concepts. This is not to say that it should only be thought of as a video game. If you want to use it as a setting for a Tabletop RPG, or something similar, there's nothing stopping you. Granted, I'm not familiar with how such things work, so I'm not sure how the content of this fic will translate to that format. Also, I freely admit that I have not had nearly the time to think of this that my main influence did and thus freely admit that it lacks polish, and is in no way FO:O's equal.

Moving on, I feel it's necessary to exposit a bit more on the setting. Unlike most of canon Fallout, this does not take place in an immediately recognizable place in America. Rather, it takes place in an obscure set of towns in Illinois and Iowa collectively referred to as The Quad Cities (though there are more than four, the name is an artifact from when there were only four). In our timeline, this area was an industrial capital until the 1970s, when manufacturing jobs largely left America. In Fallout's timeline, however, it isn't a stretch to think that the increased nationalism would allow these factory jobs, and associated office jobs to remain, and thus, the Quad Cities became an important center for US government, and its arsenal one of the most important military installations leading up to the war. Additionally, this will use a few story elements from Fallout Tactics, such as the Midwest Brotherhood's conquering of the midwest, and I am aware that that particular game is somewhere between canon and non-canon, so keep in mind that this was not envisioned to be 100% in line with lore. I've tried to avoid breaking lore, but if you see anywhere lore is broken, feel free to say so, and I'll try to fix it.

I'd like to thank College Fool for giving me the idea. If you're reading this, thank you for creating such an incredible concept, and thank you for inspiring me.

Finally, let's devote a brief section to the iconic character of this hypothetical game: The iconic Treasure Hunter is a Followers' trooper, wearing Reinforced Followers Armor, which is similar to the Reinforced Sierra Madre Armor from New Vegas' Dead Money DLC, but with the yellow fabric replaced with black, and the kevlar replaced with steel, and a Followers logo painted on the breastplate. The helmet is similar to the Reinforced Sierra Madre Helmet, but black and with a mirrored visor.


	2. Context

Now here's a bit of context for this concept, where it takes place in the timeline and all that...

* * *

FO:4C takes place in the early 2300s, 2307, to be exact, so about 30 years after Fallout 3, and 26 years after NV. While California and D.C. are nearly restored to their prewar state, the center of what was once called the United States of America is largely stagnant. Many nations are beginning to eye this area as a frontier to tame, and one of the greatest "prizes" in this war is none other than the Prairie Wasteland. The Arsenal is the reason for this. All of the factions vying for the cache of weapons stored there know that it could be the edge in conquering this stretch of waste, as well as in their future enterprises. With the ability to replicate this technology, thanks to the computer network on the arsenal retaining the schematics, they could mass produce these in the prewar factories, and with them, sweep the wastes with weapons not seen for over two centuries.

* * *

The Midwest Brotherhood had tried, many years ago, to invade this citadel of wartime treasures, yet could not. Over the intervening years, their grand conquest of the entire Midwestern United States proved a bit less grand than they'd thought. Through anger over their ruthless assimilation of all of the various tribal cultures they'd come into contact with, the draconian law that a series of facist elders established, and a general trend toward returning to the West Coast Brotherhood's ideas. Elder Canis, the current leader of this Brotherhood, was forced from the secluded vault in Colorado, and was forced to take refuge in a pocket of support in Eldridge, Iowa. There, Canis saw opportunity. The Midwestern Brotherhood was all called to Eldridge, to begin planning for their greatest conquest yet: Arsenal Island.

* * *

During the same period of time, five families from Singapore, yet originating across the world set out to conquer the Wasteland. The Prairie is their first target. Zia Azimi, Percival Tenpenny, Caroline Murdoch, Lee Wong, and Yulia Portnova. These five representatives of their respective families brought machines of their own, and with these devices, improved by the scientists of each of these massive corporations, they managed to form a strong grip on what once was the Iowa Quad Cities. They Wrenched Control from The Brotherhood, whom they immediately regarded as their greatest threat. Back to Eldridge they chased them, but Their adversary withstood a siege of their main base, and The Contractors eventually gave the fight up, to focus on breaking into the Arsenal. Ten years have now passed.

* * *

For a time, it seemed that The Contractors might have established themselves as the dominant power in the region, and perhaps, in time, established a new nation state, but there was another force in the region, that had entered around the same time: The Followers of the Apocalypse. When they came to the Prairie Wasteland, The Followers had no intention of ruling territory. They wished only to aid the people of the wastes. The wasteland itself changed all of that. The unfamiliar territory and distrusting atmosphere made The Followers protected by none, and suspected by all. The expedition's leader, one Bethany Meitner, was faced with either the death of their forces, or a risky, unpredictable, and very much uncharacteristic of Followers' Modus Opperandi rebranding as a military organization. It proved a success. They established themselves fairly solidly in the Illinois Quad Cities, driving out the previous rulers, The Bluesmen. For this, The Contractors hold a grudging sort of debt to them, though neither faction has any intention of forming an alliance with the other. Simply put, their ideologies are far too different for that. Currently, the war is being waged over the bridges that span The Mississippi, with a particular emphasis on those that lead to Arsenal Island. Currently, they are searching for a way to defeat the truly legendary machine guard stationed there, and find the means to establish themselves as the dominant force in the midwest. Meanwhile, miles east of the Quad Cities, a small remnant of The Enclave watches tepidly, hoping to strike against the weakened victor in the contest for The Arsenal.

* * *

In Summary:

-This takes place a good deal after New Vegas.

-The Quad Cities were hit decently hard by the bombs, but were well prepared, and thus while the death toll was high, and the general area was fairly irradiated, the buildings are well preserved, and there's plenty of resources to be scavenged, including the mother lode in The Arsenal.

-The Midwest Brotherhood fell victim to the inherent problems with their faction's ideology when it comes to large scale governance. While they had started well, The Codex carried too much weight among them, and they fell back into old ways when breaking them stopped being necessary for their survival. Combine that with the anger over the wanton cultural assimilation, and they simply could not continue on their present course. Now they have to rebuild, and learn lessons from the past, if they can...

-The Contractors are wealthy businesspeople from prominent pre-war families whose primary interest in the area is the technology, and while they aren't opposed to establishing infrastructure, they are only doing so because it will help their interests.

-The Followers are quite different form their western incarnations, and they have an equal interest in governance as in technology and medicine, though they still aren't especially good governors.


	3. Major Factions

Fallout: 4 Cities: Major factions.

Notes: This is an outline of the forces vying for Arsenal Island, the general overview is already present in the previous chapter, but this is an expansion upon that, a bit more info on each faction's MO and their general alignment.

* * *

**Midwest Brotherhood of Steel:** The diverse, well meaning, and powerful Midwest Brotherhood is long since gone. Generation upon generation brought on decay, and that Brotherhood became one very much like their Californian counterparts. No longer will they accept a ghoul, super mutant, or hairy deathclaw into their ranks. The larger point to be gleaned here is that The Brotherhood's success in conquering The Midwest made them cocky. Beyond the first generation of conquerors, they failed to realize that they were only successful because they broke the codex. Elder Canis seeks to change all that once again. With a new Codex, modified for the culture and situation that The Midwest Brotherhood now faces, they hope to break into a new era.

Elder Canis himself, however, is not a particularly reform-minded individual. An old man who was young in his organization's waning days, he retains many of the old prejudices, and patently refuses to share advanced technology with any non-Brotherhood individuals, regardless of its purpose, or who the person in question is. He will allow ghouls, super mutants, and hairy deathclaws to live in Brotherhood territory, but that's hardly a concession; all non human sentient species are relegated to assigned areas and given little in the way of education or training. Essentially, they are forced into perpetual, state enforced poverty. The only redeeming quality This Brotherhood has is Elder Canis' knack for politics. Despite his bigotry, he is a brilliant pragmatist, and knows how to keep order in his domain. Crime is at lows almost unheard of, slavery has been ended, and Brotherhood cities are some of the best off in the entire Prairie Wasteland. However, the prejudices run deep, and all of that only really applies to the human occupied zones, nonhumans have no such benefit, and only stay for fear of the rest of the wastes being worse.

Canis' government is strong and centralized, with him as the dictator for life over all occupied land. As this is a Brotherhood installment, the military plays a large role in governance. Just about every town has an assigned unit, ready to enforce laws, or if not laws explicitly, order. Canis himself is flanked by two trusted advisors, each of which heads a divison of government: Military and Public Works. The Military commander is by the tough as nails Paladin Orion. Paladin Orion, is interestingly enough, the adopted daughter of Canis himself. Canis' political sense did not, however, translate to him being a competent father, and his raising of Paladin Orion consisted primarily of training her for the battlefield. She learned an extensive amount of combat and tactical skills, but little in the way of culture and mundane life. This has left her a bit poorly adjusted, as she is only able to think in terms of battle. It's fairly obvious to anyone that she'd be a poor choice as Canis' heir, and yet she's quite popular at the same time, and people tend to forget that, because of how well she handles Brotherhood troops. The head of public works is Scribe Andromeda. Scribe Andromeda is eternally thirsty for knowledge, and through educating herself on a variety of subjects, and this has given her a view of the world much more enlightened than most of her cohorts. Still, she refuses to leave, simply because she still holds on to The Brotherhood's ability to keep order, and while she disagrees with the treatment of nonhumans, and a lot of Brotherhood policy, she will keep with it in hopes of becoming elder and bringing The Brotherhood in a more positive direction. She lacks the popularity among the domain's citizenry Orion enjoys, however, and has to keep her ideals quiet, lest she be punished, even executed, for them.

In summary, The Midwest Brotherhood of Steel is a well meaning organization marred by its own teachings. They'd be more or less the evil option for the main quest.

Also Note: As Fallout Tactics' Brotherhood of Steel is ambiguous as far as canonicity goes, this is a slightly different Brotherhood, one sent straight from the west coast, to scout and eventually conquer the Midwest. The Codex failed them, and sometime between the first two games began taking in non pure sentient beings.

* * *

**The Contractors:** The Five Families that comprise this faction are some of the wealthiest families in the world. The five of them have been active as a single unit almost since the bombs fell. To understand The Contractors' founding, one must understand where their founders were at the time. In 2077, all five of them had found themselves in Singapore (though the Wong family was native to Singapore), in hopes of tapping a massive market that had just begun to emerge in that nation. All of them had reserved Vaults, of course, but none of them saw it as pressing enough to retreat under the ground. As fate would have it, the bombs fell while they were there, and using their connections, the Murdoch, Tenpenny, Wong, Azimi, and Portnova families reserved spots in the nearest vault, entering minutes before the bombs hit. The combined weight of each of their families initially caused conflict within that vault in Singapore, but in time they realized an alliance would advance all of their interests, and unionized into The Contractors, so named for their initial mission of using their vault to build ("contract") a pre-war quality society in Singapore's ruins. They succeeded, and have devoted themselves to rebuilding wherever it benefits them. It should be noted that it's strictly where it benefits them, as they will abandon their projects if they happen to stop having a good financial reason to stay with them. Their enterprising spirit should not be mistaken as benevolence.

The Contractors are governed by the five families equally, each member, by the age of 16, is a representative of their respective clan's interest. This puts power solely in the hands of a few officials, so despite the negotiation heavy governance,they are not a true republic. The Five Families' representatives in The Prairie Wasteland are young (early 20s) bureaucrats sent by the family elders to oversee their "laborers" (Some paid, some slaves), and their attempts to reach Aresnal Island. None of the five truly amounts to a leader, especially given the nature of The Contractors' government, and each of them are, if a bit spoiled and entitled, highly intelligent and competent; you may be able to get rid of one of them, but the other four are more than enough to avenge their fallen comrade. None of them even have a particular specialty either, they just sort of flit to whichever matter of business interests them at any given time.

The Families are also forbidden to have relations with each other, because hypothetical children of two families may tip the scales in favor of those families, if such a child comes to attention, the child is disinherited, and those responsible stripped of all authority, privileges, and income. Additionally, an unfortunate side effect of the heavy weight placed on heirs is a general culture of homophobia among The Contractors. Contractor attitudes towards non human sentient species is surprisingly enlightened; their basic belief boils down to: Caps from ghouls, super mutants, or hairy deathclaws spend the same as caps from humans, so once again, it's less genuine amnesty, and more coincidence that their financial interests happen to lead them to doing something right. Finally, it is important to note that The Contractors do not own slaves for life, rather, they employ indentured servitude, and free slaves after their relevant contracts expire.

Overall, The Contractors are driven almost solely by profit, and thus may do good or evil depending on what benefits them. Thus, they are the neutral option for the main quest.

* * *

**The Followers of the Apocalypse: **These are not the Followers you know. While their west coast incarnation has little to no organization, and focuses solely on aiding those wastelanders in need, these Prairie Followers are a fighting force to be reckoned with. Though medicine and public service are still practiced and admired by their ranks, their primary purpose now is weapons technology. It all started with the expedition to The Prairie Wasteland 10 years ago. After NCR medical teams began to gain momentum, and the federal government took the reins of field medicine, The Followers had little to do, and The NCR was starting to become suspicious of their help, and their willingness to help NCR enemies. Thus The Followers were forced to migrate east, wherever they could find. Bethany Meitner, a respected Followers doctor was assigned to leave her post in Colorado and investigate the rumors of a settlement somewhere on the northern stretch of the Mississippi River. She came across the Quad CIties, and concluded this was the rumored settlement. True to Followers' Credo, she started aiding any in need, but soon encountered a good deal of resistance from the local factions, all of which were certain that they were in league with a rival faction. Of course, there was no truth to any such accusations, but the simple fact of the matter was that they had no way to prove their innocence, and their options were running out. Though she detested violence, Meitner came to the realization that The Followers' mission could not be accomplished if they didn't become strong enough to fight back. Thus, she took them in a new direction, one of violence and expansion.

That said, The Prairie Followers still maintain as much of their old ideals as they can, and still help all that are not their direct enemies, and are still very proud of their medical expertise and are constantly searching ways to help the territory under their control. The territory under their control is perhaps their largest weakness. Despite their humanitarian efforts and equality, the territory under them is still in poor condition. The issue is that, almost by their nature, Followers are lackluster as governors. Their area of expertise is science, not politics, and it shows. Their territory lacks basic amenities, law is dispensed primarily through vigilante justice, and the local authorities are often incompetent or corrupt. What they lack is infrastructure, and recruiting more allies to the cause may help with that; were they to acquire more trustworthy affiliates, and perhaps recruit a few good politicians, these flaws could be reduced, if not fixed.

The Followers are undoubtedly the most accepting of the major factions, and will let just about anyone join, provided there's no evidence of them being enemies.

Overall, The Followers operate with the best of intentions, and while they may be flawed, it won't take more than a push to improve them. They are the good option for the main quest.

* * *

Additionally, there is the option to side with a fourth faction, called Free Quad Cities, its nature is deliberately ambiguous, as its nature and methods depend on the Treasure Hunter's Karma, skills, and decisions, it will be expanded upon when I get to the main quest summary.


	4. Minor Factions

**Minor Factions: **These are the present, yet not as prominent factions in the Prairie Wasteland. Simple as that.

* * *

**Midwest Enclave: **Xenophobic and paranoid as ever, The Enclave is tepidly investigating the Prairie Wasteland from their vantage point in the adjacent Colombia Wasteland, so named for its strong Enclave presence. Their Chicago branch's defeat at the hands of The Midwestern Brotherhood all of those years ago had set their agenda back a good several decades, and now, nearly 150 years later, they are just now restoring their status as a power in the region. Thanks to their fall so many years ago, The Enclave is not so obsessed with purity as they had once been. They will accept humans of all radiation levels. However, they still strongly distrust the other sentient species, and are in no way egalitarian by any standards. Democracy more or less exists among them, though it's a moot point, as most of The Enclave is united in its views. While not a prominent part of the main quest, there are a few outposts here and there across The Quad Cities, and not far from the Prairie Wasteland's outer border is Enclave Territory. (That will come into play when I get to the DLCs). The Enclave is, unlike in The Capital Wasteland, not universally disliked. Many wastelanders, bitter and jaded, welcome Enclave emissaries, promising a return to before the war. In particular, a radio host calling himself "Patriot" seems particularly fond of them. The quests involving The Enclave aren't particularly common nor relevant to the story, and generally consist of simple tasks such as expanding the range of their radio (actually the independent Freedom Radio, which they support), or finding information about surrounding towns' politics and atmosphere, the reasons for this will be explained with the dlc.

* * *

**Reavers:** The Reavers were one of the many cultures assimilated into The Midwestern Brotherhood during their conquest of The Midwest, and though they'd been inactive as a culture for half a century when The Brotherhood's hold began to disappear, a few citizens of the territory that still practiced the old Reaver religion found a building in the Quad Cities suitable to rebuild Reaver society. The result proved a bit more peaceful than their original incarnation, and their community became a less aggressive, yet still mighty society, devoted to their technology, though now they are just as much about improving it as they are about acquiring it. The Reaver Scientists are quite adept repairmen and repairwomen, and they've developed a good deal of quality weapon mods available to members. Their society is at an all time high, and many believe they are accompanied by one of their gods: Lord Di Ode. In reality "Lord Di Ode" is nothing more than a jaded, washed out, and cynical alien (of the same species seen in Mothership Zeta). The quests involving The Reavers are primarily about finding unusual tech, and either turning it in or keeping it for yourself. The former nets The Treasure Hunter fame with The Reavers, and eventually allows the player to join them, the latter gives excellent loot. Additionally, there is a quest involving either aiding Lord Di Ode in escaping by repairing his wrecked ship, or sabotaging it to reinforce The Reavers' confidence in their prosperity. Finally, their past has made them justifiably concerned about siding with an established faction, for fear of once again losing their identity. Convincing them to join in the war requires either idolized status, or a very high speech check.

* * *

**Plow Raiders:** From a farming town in what was once Milan, Illinois, the Plow Raiders were once peaceful farmers, until a group of former members of the now-long defunct Caesar's Legion conquered them and turned them into a unit of raiders. They share much with The Legion, their luddite tendencies, aggressive nature, and cultural misogyny all survive. The notion of them being another Roman Empire, however, is gone, and they see their current state of being fine. The underlings primarily exist to sustain the lifestyles of the governing body, comprised of the original conquerors who settled there 15 years ago. Quests involving the Plow Raiders tend to involve fighting against them, though a few brave souls do business with them. There is no reputation meter with them, and they'll generally just attack indiscriminently, seeking objects worth pilfer, simple as that. Ultimately, despite having a society, they are raiders through and through.

* * *

**Blue Water Pirates: **The Battle of Orleans (See College Fool's Fallout: Orleans for that) was not kind to the Blue Waters, and they left Louisiana, their monopoly crushed by The Orleans Empire. Those south of Orleans after the battle, including their leader, Captain Supermutant, took exclusively to the seas, and focused their efforts on The Caribbean, Florida, and the Pan-Atomic Canal. Those Blue Waters North of Orleans at the time could not pass, and thus went north. They settled in St. Louis, and with their hopes of reaching the oceans now dashed, they set out to conquer as much of the Mississippi River as they could. They currently have a fairly strong grip on the Quad Cities stretch of the Mississippi, and while they aren't fully established on the smaller Rock River, still are trying their damndest to take control there as well. Note that fighting off Blue Water Raiding parties does not cause infamy with them, only attacking their local base of operations, an old steamboat on the river, will do that. The Blue Waters, with the stranglehold they have on the most important waterway in the region, are critically important to the main quest, as they must be either eliminated or allied with to properly launch the invasion of Arsenal Island.

* * *

**The Bluesmen:** These former masters of Rock Island are unusually suave for a group living in a post apocalyptic wasteland. They wear prewar suits over metal armor, wouldn't be caught dead without a stylish hat, and sunglasses are practically mandatory. They have a lot in common with New Vegas' Kings, with a similar love for freedom, music, and their signature style. They make their base in an old bar that was apparently a legendary venue for pre-war blues musicians. They may have a good deal of style, but they very much lack substance; they lost to The Followers primarily because they weren't prepared to hold Rock Island in a war situation, and it won't take much to drive them out of the downtown area, which they still desperately cling to. They will not side with The Followers of the Apocalypse, and the main quest siding with The Followers requires that The Bluesmen be conquered. The other three routes will involve recruiting The Bluesmen to help in fighting against The Followers.

* * *

**The Drakes and The Bandits:** Rival factions of fighters who were formed from sports fans who were spared some of the damage from the bombs. The former group formed in the local hockey stadium, while the latter came from the local baseball diamond. They absolutely hate each other, and their quest involves either eliminating the other for one of them, or attempting to achieve a peace between them; whether that peace will last depends on how you complete the quest. Additionally, you can fight a variety of enemies in colosseum battles with either faction, in their respective bases, both of which are stadiums, The Drakes' is in Moline, and The Bandits' is in Davenport.

* * *

**End notes: **There are several more than just these factions, but these are the factions who have presence in more than simply a localized area. Many other fighting forces and notable towns will be discussed, but those are for the locations directory. That's all for now.


	5. Terminology

**A/N: These are just a few terms that'll be appearing a bit often and want explaining, all there is to it.**

* * *

Quad City Area: The six or so cities and towns directly connected to each other, in areas formerly called Illinois and Iowa. Both were members of the Midwest Commonwealth before the war, it has more than four cities, despite the name; there were originally four, but many more joined, and here we are. It was hit moderately hard in the war, and while civilian casualty was heavy, the structures in the cities were in good condition. When certain vaults opened, and people from other parts of the wastes made it there, they noted its high level of harvestable resources. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they found the greatest prize: That great cache of weapons On Arsenal Island.

Arsenal Island: One of the most important US military installments in the years leading up to the war, Arsenal Island was a center of weapon and power armor development. Along with Big MT, The Arsenal Team was one of the driving forces behind the US' military prowess in their initial conflict with China. After the bombs fell, however, The Island lost contact with the world outside. The scientists took refuge beneath The Arsenal, but when they emerged from their personal vault, the excellent security system, incidentally designed by Mr. House, proved it worked too well. The machines had survived the onslaught, but had gone haywire. Now they were attacking everything in sight, and those scientists were the first to fall.

Davenport: The largest of the Quad Cities, before the war, it was the wealthy part of town, and where most of the business owners, doctors, and other high earners lived. Now, it serves as the domain of The Contractors, who use many of the buildings that cannot be lived in as scrap, and build new construction on the west side of town. These projects range from a version of Project Purity, to a port town on the river.

Moline: The second largest city, it was notable for being the domain of the central offices of many corporations, and that was where RobCo and Vault-tec's regional headquarters were located. Overall a more industrial place. Currently, the area has no central power, and has many independent settlements comprising it.

Rock Island: The Third of the cities, it lacked much of the economic strength of Davenport and Moline. That said, as it had the most efficient route to Arsenal Island, it was a military heavy area. These soldiers served as a first line of defense for The Arsenal against spies, which only served to fuel paranoia among Rock Island's citizens before the war. Also notable is a small college on the edge of town. Reportedly, it was a highly respected institution before the war. Whether it was or not, its facilities proved to be in sufficient condition for The Followers of the Apocalypse to use it as their base, which they hold to this day.

East Moline/Hampton: The other Followers' domain, this area was largely rural and perhaps the least significant. While the main Followers' efforts are focused on Rock Island, their auxillary forces are focused in this area, which is separated by Rock Island from Moline. This set of outposts tends to be a bit more true to Followers Credo. They are the branch responsible for humanitarian causes, and run a refugee camp as well as a Project Purity.

Bettendorf/Le Claire: The smallest cities in the area. The Contractors fancy themselves in control of them, but they more or less operate like Moline, with a few small city states.

Eldridge: A pre-war town not far from the Quad Cities. The current domain of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, and their various enterprises, Namely Steel City, a fairly advanced settlement that serves as the industrial capital of Brotherhood territory, and Grand Lake, an artificial lake sourced from an underground spring that The Brotherhood uses as their Project Purity.

Prairie Wasteland: The area that Fallout: 4 Cities takes place in, simple as that. It includes all those areas.


	6. Campaign Act 1: Nothing Else Matters

**Campaign Act 1: Nothing Else Matters**

**Notes: The introductory portion of the story; its primary purpose is to familiarize the player with mechanics, the setting, and get them out into the map. Overall, somewhat little time would be spent on this portion of the quest.**

* * *

The game begins in the year 2289, and you are only a young child at this time, sitting at home somewhere in Ohio, and being cajoled by your mother to stay still for three minutes while she gets a quick sketch, for her painting; she wants to paint him/her as an adult. This is where you choose your character's appearance, gender, etc. At this point, things skip ahead to 2296. Your grandfather, on your mother's side, recounts the family's ongoing quest to find the cache of weapons stored in The Arsenal. Apparently, your mother searched for it in her day, before eventually throwing in the towel. At this point, your grandfather gives you a keycard, which will supposedly open the cache. Things skip ahead again, this time to 2298, where you are now 12 years old, and playing a game with two other kids from town. Their names are Gareth, a shy boy who seems inclined toward mechanics, hacking, and other non-combat and non-speech related skills, and Lise, an active girl whose area of expertise extends to practically all weapons skills. You three are discussing the best way to loot an abandoned vault near their town; whether it's best to hack it open, or blow it open. Whoever you side with becomes a major player in the story later on, but for now accompanies you to this vault. Either way, you can't get in, but a quick sweep of the area reveals two Pip-Boy 3000s, one of which you equip, the other your friend equips. The Pip-Boy takes a quick account of your physical and mental state. This is how SPECIAL is set. Another 6 years down the road, in 2304, The Treasure Hunter wakes up on their 18th birthday, and their mother takes them to prepare to leave on a journey to find The Arsenal. You are at this point asked to choose between a variety of weapons, apparel, and aid items, which of these you take dictates which skills are tagged (note: after the fact, you are asked if you're sure about the choices, and you can change which skills are tagged, but you cannot change which items you have equipped.) Finally, you are given the choice between a variety of trinkets your mother insists you take as 'things to remind you of home.' The two you choose determine traits. With that you're off, and joined by either Gareth or Lise, depending on who you sided with. This doesn't last long though, as you and your friend split after a heated (and unavoidable) argument. Skip ahead to 2307, where you come up on a town called crossroad, on the Quad Cities' edge, Interstate 80. In Crossroad, you get word that The Arsenal is in the general area, and you also get a taste of enemies, as your first quest involves (in cliche rpg fashion) clearing out a well of mole rats and radspiders (radspiders are one of a few creatures unique to this, they'll be discussed in the upcoming bestiary). After that, you are given a few crafting and cooking recipes, and with a small amount of knowledge of Arsenal Island (it's in The Prairie Wasteland), you are sent to Bust Town, a nearby settlement, in hopes of gaining more information. In Bust Town, you note that it seems to be dying out from a mysterious disease, and you must investigate its source, to which they claim is from a medicine woman whom they'd expelled from the town long ago. You find her current residence in the Rock River Swamp, at Moline's edge. She, in turn, demands you take down a group of Plow Raiders who have taken up residence in a nearby pre-war school. After that, she reveals what she knows about the mysterious disease. It turns out, the disease in question is a rare, serious, but treatable disease, and there's a cure in the town of Uberwald. After acquiring the cure, the mayor of Bust Town tells you that an island off of downtown Moline is The Arsenal, a quick sweep reveals that the only bridge to the island from Moline was destroyed in the apocalypse. Through one of a few separate informants, in Angleland, Grand Hotel, or New World (the nature of these towns will be elaborated in the locations directory) that there's a bridge in Rock Island that will take you directly there. In Rock Island, The Bluesmen won't let you pass until you find a car for their emissaries to ride in, as to spread their music to people outside their sphere of influence. You then must find the car in an abandoned garage, this one in downtown Davenport. Entering this area requires 500 caps. The car isn't hard to find, and The Bluesmen will take over as soon as you find it. Now you can cross into Rock Island, and enter Arsenal Island. This proves a bit moot though, because as soon as you enter, a Liberty Prime notices you, and promptly opens fire.

* * *

The purpose of Act 1 is to establish the setting, and give the player a good look at the map. It isn't really intended to be taken all at once. Instead, the idea would be to take on a few side quests alongside the main quest, and further explore the wasteland that happens to be not far from the path of the main quest. Not many game changing choices are made here, as with 3 and New Vegas. Rather, the storyline starts to divert in Act 2, and while it is possible to gain fame or infamy with any of the major factions before the end of Act 1, but is has no bearing on the quest.

Well, that's all for now.


	7. Campaign Acts 2 and 3

**Campaign Act 2: Carry On.**

* * *

You're not dead, however, as you wake up, dazed, but with your injuries healed. The doctor that had been treating you explains that you're in the medical building of The Followers' main base, and that one of their members found you on the bridge, apparently you got blown back to Arsenal Island's gate, and that's where an undercover agent investigating The Bluesmen found you. It blew their cover, but thanks to them, you're alive. You decide to meet them, and it turns out to be none other than Gareth/Lise. Whether you decide to reconcile your differences is your choice, but before then, you're called to Director Meitner's office, for any information regarding The Arsenal you may have gleaned. Before then, however, you pick up two radio signals, one from The Brotherhood, the other from The Contractors. They've noticed the recent activity in The Arsenal, and are searching for anyone with info. Gareth/Lise also reveal that he/she is actually investigating Followers' MO in order to dethrone them, and establish a quote "Free Quad Cities." What you do here is critically important; the only possible response to your friend is tepid consideration, but you can go off to their position, at Dead Man's Diner in Moline, or even The Contractors or Brotherhood HQ instead, and start working for them as well. Whichever you choose, you'll first be tasked with gaining the trust of whichever faction. For The Followers, that means finding plant seeds, a chemistry set, and a few chems to keep their supply stocked. The Contractors want to occupy a nearby stone quarry, and task you with removing Plow Raiders from it and scoping out the resources present there. The Brotherhood tasks you with removing the Contractor forces from the outer portions of Davenport, which will in turn allow them to advance their position. Finally, Free Quad Cities begins with clearing out one of two locations, either the Eagle Hotel (good, as it's only populated by a group of Plow Raiders) or The Island Casino (evil, as there's a town of innocents there). Not that this does not yet determine which ending you receive, and you are allowed to switch factions for a few quests longer. Things begin by being tasked with either finally acquiring the rest of Rock Island (if you side with The Followers), or allying with The Bluesmen to increase Contractor, Brotherhood, or Free QC presence in Rock Island, and pushing The Followers here, the various factions ask different tasks of you, though they have the same purpose. All send you as a representative of their interests, though to different towns in different areas, the basic idea behind this phase is to further familiarize the player with the map, as well as weave more sidequests into the main quest's general frame. Not all portions of this are mandatory, and many are Karma tied, the idea would be to choose two or three, although all can be accomplished. Generally speaking, these series of quests take you through Moline, Bettendorf, and Le Claire, to recruit allies. After all of that, whichever faction you sided with begins to butt heads with the others, and the first major battle in the war for The Arsenal begins. If you're with any faction besides The Contractors, the battle is against them. Fighting with The Contractors, the battle is against The Brotherhood. After the victory in the battle, your faction has enough control over Illinois to begin planning for an invasion of Arsenal Island, of which the only land route currently available is the Rock Island Bridge. Through hacking the network, it is determined that there are actually two keycards needed to open the cache, one of which was apparently hidden in Vault 50. In Vault 50, the populace is surprisingly friendly and helpful, and you acquire that second card with little trouble.

* * *

**Act 3: The Final Countdown.**

With the means to open the cache in hand, your forces still need to ensure that they're ready to take on the robotic security system waiting for them at Arsenal Island. For The Followers, this means improving both the offensive and defensive measures they were working on. The Contractors demand upgrades for all of their robotic units. Free Quad Cities needs more allied forces, although this portion can be skipped if sufficient numbers were recruited during act 2. Finally, The Brotherhood demands additional weaponry and armor before they're willing to attack. When the quests to finish preparations for this invasion are done, the assault begins. All of the factions are able to make it, though their numbers are significantly diminished if you formed an alliance with the Blue Waters, who provide water support if so. Before the rival factions become a problem, however, the security system must be bested. This portion of things culminates in the destruction of the island's Liberty Prime, at which point the four factions turn against each other. Because your faction has the keycards, you are the only ones capable of opening the cache. Upon doing so, the ending plays, and the credits roll.

* * *

**Endings: Major Factions.**

**Followers (Good Karma):** The Treasure Hunter's efforts to bring the many disparate factions under The Followers' umbrella paid off greatly. Within only a few generations, strong governance emerged, and The Prairie Wasteland became a beacon of hope for many a lost wastelander.

**Followers (Neutral Karma):** The Treasure Hunter helped The Followers grow as best they could, and while The Followers were still dependent on the help of others to govern, things were hardly awful in the new Prairie Wasteland.

**Followers (Evil Karma):** The Followers had made the wrong choice. Adopting the ways of The Prairie made them no better than those they fought, and the catalyst for their turn towards oppression was none other than that Treasure Hunter from Ohio.

**Contractors (Good Karma):** The Treasure Hunter gave The Contractors unimaginable wealth. The new technology, and the factories to mass produce it brought even greater prosperity to The Five Families, and the one who made it all possible was rewarded handsomely.

**Contractors (Neutral Karma):** The Treasure Hunter gave The Contractors unimaginable wealth. The new technology, and the factories to mass produce it brought even greater prosperity to The Five Families, but those benefits to The Prairie Wasteland itself didn't last. As soon as the profits ceased, after 50 or so years, The Contractors moved operations, and while the Quad Cities stayed in respectable condition, they never truly reached the heights they did in those years of mass production.

**Contractors (Evil Karma): **The Treasure Hunter gave The Contractors unimaginable wealth. The new technology, and the factories to mass produce it brought even greater prosperity to The Five Families, but they found not long after that they could not trust this supposed savior. Betrayal, theft, and other associated disloyalty resulted in The Treasure Hunter being gunned down by Contractor robots.

**Brotherhood (Good Karma): **The Treasure Hunter, through The Brotherhood, brought order and stability to the Wasteland. When Elder Canis died, The Treasure Hunter helped Scribe Andromeda take over, and sweeping reforms gave a new hope to the ghouls, super mutants, and hairy deathclaws, as well as humans.

**Brotherhood (Neutral Karma):** The Treasure Hunter, through The Brotherhood, brought order and stability to the Wasteland. While the new Prairie was good to humanity, it was not to ghoul, super mutant, and hairy deathclaw kind. While order was kept, the old prejudices would never truly fade, only lessen.

**Brotherhood (Evil Karma):** The Treasure Hunter, through The Brotherhood, brought order and stability to the Wasteland, but order and stability did not amount to prosperity, and The Treasure Hunter, alongside Paladin Orion, fueled a paranoid and highly oppressive regime.

**Free Quad Cities (Good Karma):** The Treasure Hunter led their army with The Prairie's best interests at heart, and the towns of the area unionized into a grand society; the Quad Cities flourished.

**Free Quad Cities (Neutral Karma): **Though it took awhile, the many communities of the Prairie Wasteland agreed to recognize The Treasure Hunter's authority, not much changed, but with all of the wastes working together, things slowly but surely got better.

**Free Quad Cities (Evil Karma):** The Treasure Hunter took a fruitful frontier and turned it into their personal playground. No one was safe from their odd whims, and The Prairie Wasteland stood stagnant for years to come.

* * *

To end things, the main quest will be continued in the form of one of the DLCs, which will be addressed in the DLC section.


	8. Miscellaneous Game Mechanics

**This is just a few miscellaneous elements that don't really fit anywhere else, Radio Stations are next on my list, and then locations directory.**

* * *

**Motorcycles: **There are three available motorcycles across The Prairie Wasteland, all found in pre-war garages. One is a more conventional motorcycle that has a balance of speed and turning capacities, but doesn't excel at either. The Second is a chopper that is fast, but makes poor turns. Finally, there's a racing bike that is excellent in cornering and acceleration, but not as fast as the other two as far as top speed. Each can carry one humanoid companion as well. These serve more or less the same purpose as horses do in The Elder Scrolls Series. That is, they can take you across the map fairly quickly, and you can wield a one handed weapon to a limited extent while riding, but you cannot take it into a large settlement. While it won't be stolen from you, your motorcycle's condition may degrade if it's left outside of a sanctioned garage, as Plow Raiders and other miscreants will vandalize it (that's just the in universe justification). To repair motorcycles, you'll need assorted parts, such as hand breaks and gas tanks. They aren't hard to find, and any of the three can be restored to full condition with as little as little as 30 repair. Many "themes" are available for it, such as:

**Inferno: ** Black with flames.

**'Murica:** American flag design.

**Pre-War: **Gray and brown, clean looking.

**Raider:** Gray with red splatters, brown streaks, and spikes.

**Hippie:** Green with flowers painted on.

Furthermore, mods can be acquired, with features such as better turns, higher speed, and better resilience.

Additionally, all three come with storage space to stow items, with a capacity of 100 pounds. Finally, you can race the motorcycle for caps at the old horse racetrack at the edge of town. There are four tracks to race on.

**Colosseum Battles:** The Treasure Hunter can battle in both The Drake and Bandit Colosseums, both involve battling in "Cup" tournaments, and generally involve fighting enemies ranging from Feral Ghouls to Deathclaws. Even other humans show up from time to time. Upon winning the highest honors in each stadium, you're given the key to a player home. Drake Colosseum is a good deal larger than Bandit Colosseum, and has three fields: Ice, grass, and circus. Grass is a standard field, ice makes all non-airborne enemies slide, and circus adds plenty of vantage point and cover. Bandit Colosseum is smaller, and only has a grass (rather what passes for grass in the wasteland) field. Overall, Drake Colosseum is more strategy oriented, whereas Bandit Colosseum is more power oriented.

**Uberwald Hunts:** In Uberwald, they hold games that amount to LARPing every night. Upon signing up, you choose which hunt to partake in, and whether you're a vampire or werewolf. Whichever you choose determines which temporary perk you gain; vampires get +1 Charisma, Intelligence, and Perception, while werewolves acquire +1 Agility, Strength, and Endurance. The perk is brought on by special injections from before the war, and will fade when the hunt is over. The maps are called Low Society, which is a neighborhood of smaller houses, High Society, which is a neighborhood of mansions, and Forest, which is a forest (duh). There is also a fourth map, which must be unlocked via a quest, this map is a nearby Super Duper Mart. The hunts themselves have four categories: Battlefield, Assassination, and Intel. Battlefield involves eliminating all of the opposing team, Assassination involves eliminating a specific enemy. Intel involves gaining info that is either locked in a box, or locked in a computer terminal, and taking the intel to your team's base. After a certain winning streak, you get a player home in Uberwald. The only weapons allowed are non fatal mock weapons, a comprehensive list of allowed weapons will be in the upcoming weapons directory.

**Player Homes:** There are three available player homes, all of which are acquired through minigames. Gaining sufficient fame with The Drakes or The Bandits and doing well in their respective colosseums lands you the Champion's Quarters of the corresponding faction. These are about the size of The Megaton House in Fallout 3, and very nice, with a good deal of storage, purified water, and even a Mister Handy, it appears that both were restaurants before the war... The other, which is even better, and much harder to acquire, is a mansion in Uberwald, about twice the size of the other two, and with amenities such as Nuka Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla machines that restock every few days, a device that converts scrap metal into ammo, and a station to recharge empty energy canisters. All of this along with the amenities of the other two, and a Mister Orderly to look after the place.


	9. Radio Stations

**Fallout: 4 Cities Radio Stations.**

* * *

These are the major radio stations the player can tune into when questing across the wastes, that simple.

**Followers Radio:** Coming from the Followers' base at the college, using old equipment from the old college radio station, this station is presided over by an upbeat, idealistic, and extremely enthusiastic individual named Christy. Christy is possibly the nicest young woman The Treasure Hunter will meet on their quest, and so long their karma stays good, she'll regale the Prairie Wasteland with tales of The Hunter's heroism; you don't even need a good reputation with The Followers, and if The Followers are deposed, she'll stay and continue to report on goings on as an independent host. Additionally, she is naturally quite familiar with goings on in The Wasteland, and will give hints about otherwise hard to find quests and locations, though often these require speech, reputation, or perk checks. To make things a bit easier, she can be influenced with both the Lady Killer and Cherchez La Femme perks. Her show tends to consist of both swing and blues music (blues was a big fixture of pre-war Quad Cities), along with the standard news segments tipping the player off to various in game events. Unlike most radio hosts, however, she'll also read fan mail, some of it sweet, some funny, some terrifying.

**Contractors Radio:** Percival Tenpenny is the host of this station, simply because he seems to like being a radio host. In any event, he doesn't get to do much reporting or running commentary, because Contractor focus groups indicate that the ideal ratio of music to news for advertising money favored music heavily. Percival is a bit bitter, but he'll get his kicks where he can. This station features a bit of country and early rock and roll along with blues, and distinctly more advertising than the other stations, though it's generally comedic audio skits instead of the brief blurbs other stations have.

**Brotherhood Radio:** The Midwest Brotherhood of Steel's station is presided over by a Brotherhood member with big ambitions, but lacking the brain to be a scribe, or the brawn to be a knight. What he did have was a great voice and a knack for speaking. This man, called Jack, was given the position of radio host by Elder Canis himself, for his usefulness as a propaganda tool. The station plays largely classical music, but spends a good deal of time to Jack's speeches, fed to him by the scribe's propaganda machine, and even a few interviews with notable Brotherhood figures, including Scribe Andromeda and Paladin Orion. Contains no advertising.

**Quad Cities Adventure Radio:** Self-described as "The most daring station on the prairie," QCAR plays exclusively adventure serials, some written for The Wasteland, some from before the war (actual radio adventure serials, hypothetically speaking). There is no on map location for its station HQ, and it'l simply always be there.

**Prairie Independent Radio:** A quest in and of itself. Talking to a laid-back old man in the town of New World will reveal his dream of opening up a new radio station, this one playing music from new musicians making their own styles (which he sees in New World, but has no way to share). The old man, named Richard, or as he styles himself "The Grand DJ," will mention that an abandoned station in Davenport might work. After setting him up, a line of quests is opened that involve finding musicians to contribute songs to the new station, 20 or so in all. This quest line is a good way to up karma, and every new recruit adds another song, or sometimes two, to the station. (Hypothetically, artists and bands of a variety of genres would contribute songs).

**Freedom Radio: **A single blowhard asshole calling himself "Patriot" rambling endlessly about his unsupported ideas, such as a "communist conspiracy" involving The Followers and The Treasure Hunter (though it's clear he has no idea what communism actually is). As well as "The Ghoul Agenda" and blind support of The Enclave. The Enclave nominally support the publicity, though the higher ups generally regard him (and rightly so) as a fucking idiot. This station mainly exists to parody conservative talk radio, and is probably the one the least effort was put into. Patriot is found in a sealed (inaccessible) radio station near Crossroad.

* * *

To close this, I'd like to say thank you to the one person who favorited and the one person who followed so far. Also, I really appreciate being asked questions in the reviews, so if you have any about the things discussed, or things to come, don't be afraid to drop me a line!


	10. Locations: City Outskirts

**Fallout: 4 Cities Locations.**

* * *

**A/N: These'll probably be the biggest updates for a good while, and I'm not sure how many zones I'll be doing per update; it'll be a time thing.**

* * *

**Outskirts: The Quad cities proper have a few satellite towns, Milan, Coal Valley, Colona and Eldridge. These are the locations for those areas.**

**Illinois Side:**

Crossroad

Location: Colona, IL, on the crossing between Interstate 80 and Interstate 280

Faction: None

Notes: The starting point of the game, past the intro, a fairly standard town, its position on the highway makes it somewhat well off, but no one would dare attack it. It's an unspoken rule that anyone can enter The Praire Wasteland through Crossroad. The only quest here is a brief set of introductory missions to introduce game mechanics.

* * *

Scavenger's Square.

Location: Colona, Il, at the crossing between Interstate 80 and Illinois Highway 6

Faction: None

Notes: Contains a few fast food places with nominal food to be scavenged, and a super duper mart, the main attraction, with a variety of items to be gained, as well as the animal companion, who can be recruited here, although only after other in game conditions are met.

* * *

Freedom Radio Building

Location: Colona, Il, near Crossroad.

Faction: Nominally Enclave.

Notes: The building is inaccessible.

* * *

Vault 57

Location: Coal Valley, Il, evenly spaced between Interstate 80 and Illinois Highway 6

Experiment: Unknown

Notes: The Vault's nuclear generator malfunctioned, and the rads were so heavy the entire populace became feral ghouls, a holotape necessary for a companion quest is found there.

* * *

The Zoo

Location: Coal Valley, Il, Just off of Illinois 6.

Faction: Plow Raiders

Notes: Plow Raiders are one of the only factions that still practice slavery in the Prairie Wasteland, and this abandoned pre-war zoo is the place where they trade slaves among themselves. A quest is available here involves either sending slaves to them with a mesmetron, or working with authorities from your faction to shut it down. I don't think I need to say which option is good and which is evil. If the Plow Raiders are chased out, another quest line opens up involving using the mesmetron to capture various wasteland animals to use The Zoo for its original purpose: Showing people interesting animals.

* * *

Quad City Airport

Location: Border between Coal Valley and Moline.

Faction: None

Notes: Few people use it today, as air travel is rare in The Wasteland. A vertibird has recently been parked there however... (This is a lead-in to a DLC). In the vanilla game, only a small amount of food and toys can be looted here, and a few hostile Super Mutants are on the airstrip proper.

* * *

Camp Eagle

Location: Milan, in what passed for downtown pre-war.

Faction: None

Notes: The populace has a powerful standing army called "The Scouts." The Scouts are instantly recognizable, wearing power armor with light brown _Fleur de lis_ painted on the breastplate. The Scouts and Camp Eagle also pride themselves on being brave, respectful, and honorable. Their society seems to be based off of a youth organization's manual. Basically, I thought it would be funny to have a society based off of The Boy Scouts. The quests for them involve them being understaffed for instructors to train new scouts, so with skill checks, you can help them learn various combat and other field skills. Each quest related to this line ups your reputation with Camp Eagle, and makes them easier to recruit for the main quest.

* * *

Vault 50

Location: Milan, Il, halfway between the airport and downtown.

Experiment: Open as soon as the danger is passed, and immediately begin to help populace.

Notes: The anti-Vault 101, Vault 50 is closer to the West Coast Followers than the local variation on that particular faction. They're heavily fortified, thanks to the vault door, and open for anyone who they're fairly sure won't kill them. A few quests amount to escort missions, bringing people in need to it, but it also features in the main quest, as the place where the second Arsenal Keycard is located.

* * *

Old Garage-Posideon fuel station Milan.

Location: Milan, near Camp Eagle.

Faction: None

Notes: The standard motorcycle is found here, it can be ridden right then and then; apparently it was in mint condition before the bombs.

* * *

Auto Showroom.

Location: Milan, about 10 blocks from Camp Eagle

Faction: None

Notes: Several wrecked cars are on the lot, Plow Raiders are common there, and there's a highwayman in the showroom proper. It's a good place to harvest car bumpers to craft a bumper sword.

* * *

Rock River Swamp

Location: Milan, a bit before downtown, but also extending into Moline

Faction: Blue Waters

Notes: A bit of a sandbox, with a few towns spread across the coast, a medicine woman on the Moline side. Plenty of Blue Water raiding parties are present across quite a few houses and trailers with miscellaneous loot, plus an old elementary school. There's also a storage locker rental area on the edge, with which you can pay Blue Waters for garage space for your motorcycle as well as chests in the storage locker for any items. The only quest in this area involves a large settlement on an island in the river, you can either protect it against a Blue Water raiding party, or raid the town with them. The primary purpose of this area, which has 4 or 5 points to fast travel to is more exploration than completing objectives.

* * *

Farmlands border

Location: Milan, west of downtown

Faction: Plow Raiders

Notes: A series of raider camps, not one in particular, but several. Can be attacked, but not much else.

* * *

Farmlands Stronghold

Location: West side of Milan, near Rock Island.

Faction: Plow Raiders

Notes: The Plow Raiders' main base, farms and a surprisingly opulent farmhouse are behind the walls, this is a major location in a certain companion quest.

* * *

Norman Family Farm

Location: Farmlands area of Milan

Faction: None

Notes: The Norman family are the last holdouts from the Plow Raiders in the Farmlands. While the Plow Raiders are currently occupied with other matters, you still have a reason to help them: You can trade a variety of items with them, and in exchange, they'll give aid items, weapons, and even some animals if you're in the good version of the zoo questline.

* * *

Blue Waters Checkpoint

Location: The point where the Rock River meets the Mississippi

Faction: Blue Waters

Notes: A fort built at the Rock's mouth, out of the dam that once occupied it. It serves the twofold purpose of controlling traffic into the Mississippi and serving as a base of operation for the Blue Waters' conquest of the Rock. No quests are involved, but it serves as a valuable trading post in the largely hostile farmlands.

* * *

**Iowa Side: The Iowa side has fewer, on account of there being more game world in Illinois overall.**

* * *

Brotherhood Base

Location: Eldridge, Ia, north edge

Faction: Brotherhood of Steel

Notes: Brotherhood's main base; you'll be here a lot if you side with The Brotherhood.

* * *

Steel City

Location: Eldridge, Ia, not far from the Brotherhood Base.

Faction: Brotherhood of Steel

Notes: A fairly large city with a good deal of people, several quests exist here, and involve helping some ghouls leave, investigating unusual radio broadcasts, and increasing Scribe Andromeda's popularity with Brotherhood citizens. Also contains Grand Lake, an artificial lake with a lab dedicated to purifying water on a large scale, within its walls.

* * *

Vault 62

Location: Southern edge of Eldridge, Ia.

Experiment: Overseer is an AI

Notes: A quest involving taking down the AI, which has become unconsciously killing vault dwellers who become sick for efficiency reasons (the AI can't discern mild illnesses from fatal ones). Is picked up through a random radio signal.

* * *

Quarry Prison

Location: Outer Edge of Davenport, Ia

Faction: Brotherhood of Steel.

Notes: The Brotherhood Prison, prisoners are kept in the quarry, with guards able to easily snipe any escapees from the top rim.

* * *

Funland

Location: Halfway between Davenport and Eldridge

Faction: None

Notes: Once you enter, you're trapped; a madman has taken you into his deranged game. You must kill him and take the key out of there from him before you can escape. Before then, you must fight your way through a variety of enemies. Feral Ghouls, Plow Raiders, even Yao Guai, while his voice taunts you via a loudspeaker.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, I'll get this done in 3 updates, Illinois side in the next update, and Iowa after that.**


	11. Locations: Illinois

**Fallout: 4 Cities locations: Illinois side.**

* * *

**Note: There's more of Illinois in game than Iowa; this is primarily because I made the map with Illinois more in mind.**

* * *

Water Dispensary

Location: Edge of Hampton, IL

Faction: Followers

Notes: The Followers' Project Purity, you can help them with making it work if you're in good standing with The Followers, and have a good science skill.

* * *

Refugee Camp

Location: Hampton, IL, near the Water Dispensary.

Faction: Followers

Notes: A sad place where those whose homes are now gone travel to for sustenance. This place shows just how hard the war is been, considering its formidable population.

* * *

Auxiliary Followers HQ

Location: An old mansion on top of a hill, East Moline, IL

Faction: Followers

Notes: A good deal of the Followers version of the main quest will be received from this location, namely most forays into Iowa.

* * *

Vault 61

Location: Just south of Auxiliary Followers HQ

Experiment: Artificial seasons

Notes: Malfunctioned the first winter, and now a mostly desolate frozen waste, there are a few feral ghouls, but the only reason to enter is the winterized equipment found within. Winterized equipment adds rad resistance.

* * *

Vault 58

Location: Border between Hampton and East Moline, IL

Experiment: Communist Propaganda against Vault 59, just across the river.

Notes: A companion originated in this vault, and his quest features it heavily. Additionally, a holotape with a comedic propaganda film can be found inside.

* * *

Super Mutant Outpost

Location: Illni State Park, East Moline, IL

Faction: Allied with Followers, but nominally independent.

Notes: The leader of this outpost is none other than Fallout 2 and NV's Marcus, who has since made it his mission to help other super mutants across the wasteland. This outpost is his latest project. The primary quest for this area is to help a Followers affiliated super mutant doctor make feral super mutants sane.

* * *

Styx

Location: Campbell's Island, East Moline, IL

Faction: None

Notes: Though it's in East Moline, one can only access it by a ferry in Moline. The boat's driver is none other than Charon, whose contract somehow fell into the hands of Styx's founders. Styx is of course a ghoul settlement, and the ferry is for security reasons. The settlers that established the town did so to escape persecution, and destroyed the bridge to prevent an invasion. A few questlines are available here, many involving collecting specific items, and currying favor with Styx's mayor (you are allowed in, but harshly distrusted). A ghoul companion is available here as well. Additionally, all main quest routes except The Brotherhood's have the option of recruiting Styx's fighting forces.

* * *

Followers Prison

Location: Inland East Moline, IL

Faction: Followers

Notes: A pre-war prison used by The Followers as their own prison. During the main quest, all routes except The Followers have a quest involving going undercover as a guard and orchestrating a prison break. This nets a good number of allies, but loses you karma.

* * *

Old Garage-East Moline Repairs

Location: East Moline, halfway to Hampton

Faction: Followers

Notes: The Chopper is found here, and can be either bought from The Followers' head mechanic, or given via completing a quest for spare parts.

* * *

Church of Hubology

Location: East Moline, downtown area.

Faction: None

Notes: A few Hubologists have survived across the years, and this is one such group. They don't do much, except ramble on about space. They'll pay money for toy rockets you give to them though...

* * *

Bust Town

Location: East Moline, on the border with the Rock River.

Faction: None

Notes: A town without any luck, Bust Town is just sort of there, and always suffering, it seems. They don't have much, but they're fairly helpful. They only really show up in the first act of the main quest.

* * *

Old Racetrack

Location: East Moline, outskirts

Faction: None

Notes: A horse racing venue before the war, now motorcycle races take place there. You can bet on outcomes, or enter the races yourself.

* * *

RobCo/Vault-Tec plant

Location: Silvis, IL

Faction: Followers

Notes: A factory that RobCo and Vault-Tec shared to manufacture Pip-Boys, and other machines for vaults. There's even a Pip Boy (not Vault Boy) statue outside, representing the two companies' partnership. While The Followers use the factory floor, the facility is still largely locked and uncharted. There's a hidden vault under it, and a robotic companion to be found somewhere in the facility.

* * *

RobCo/Vault-Tec Offices

Location: Across the street from the plant Silvis, IL

Faction: Followers

Notes: The office serves as another infirmary for Followers efforts, the biggest hospital they have on the East Moline side of their territory.

* * *

Eastern Trading Post

Location: East Moline and Silvis' collective shopping districts

Faction: Nominally Followers

Notes: A massive amount of stores are available here, a few weapon and apparel shops, a place to get your hair cut, an even a small hotel set up in an old high school. There's a quest involving advancing one of the caravans stationed there above the others, which is your choice. Also, a companion is in the hotel.

* * *

Followers Line East

Location: Border between Moline and East Moline

Faction: Followers

Notes: Several blocks worth of military installations starting at the Mississippi, and going done to the Rock from a barracks on the northern part of the border, which was a health club before the war, which gives the advantage of training facilities to maintain the army's condition.

* * *

Moline Docks

Location: Moline, not far from the Followers Line East

Faction: None

Notes: Several boats that can take you to islands across The Wasteland, along with a few areas across the river, for a price of course. One of these boats is piloted by Charon.

* * *

Rivertown

Location: Moline, directly on the Mississippi River and to the east.

Faction: None

Notes: Notable for its all-female army, the mighty amazons. No particular reason for their army to be all female, that's just sort of of how it happened. There's also a brothel in the city with its staff called "Nymphs." This particular brothel is the only major one found in the entire Prairie, and that's a big reason for this town's major quest. A nearby town called Angleand has a New Canaanite preacher in it, who is inciting the people of Angleland to conquer Rivertown to shut it down. The quest will involve diffusing the situation in one way or another. One can side with either town, or try to negotiate an agreement. A certain Amazon warrior is a potential companion. This town has a heavy basis in Classical Greece, although women have a far better standing in Rivertown than their ancient counterparts did.

* * *

Angleand

Location: Moline, At the edge of downtown, just off of Interstate 74

Faction: None

Notes: A town straight out of medieval England, complete with a castle. Nobody really knows what it was before the war, but they just sort of go with it. The biggest difference between this place and history is that the dominant church is the Mormons rather than Catholics, but that's ultimately a small detail. Religion plays more of a role in daily life in Angleand than just about anywhere else on the map. That's a neutral thing, ultimately; it only affects who they attack, and they'd just attack others otherwise. The biggest quest in the area is whether to side with the peasants and "serfs" (a polite term for slaves) to overthrow the king. The king can be defended, however, as he keeps things running very smoothly and makes Angleand prosperous. Essentially, this is a scaled down version of The Followers and Brotherhood conflict in the main quest. A knight from Angleand is a recruitable companion.

* * *

Drakes Arena

Location: Moline, across the river from Arsenal Island.

Faction: Drakes

Notes: All the details have already been delivered in the previous chapters.

* * *

New World

Location: Downtown Moline

Faction: None

Notes: New World is a town stored in an old office building that survived the bombs, and is made up of people that feel that pre-war nostalgia is a bad thing, and view the culture that had come before to be what put them in that mess in the first place. As a result, they try to create a new culture, with little relation to the old, in hopes of preventing nuclear war from happening again after things get rebuilt. Their quest involves either convincing their mayor to allow elements of pre-war culture in, or to more aggressively promote New World's methods. The end result will be whether you give him the best elements or the worst elements of the old world.

* * *

Grand Hotel

Location: Downtown Moline

Faction: None

Notes: Grand Hotel is the inverse of New World. This town, housed in a pre-war hotel done in art deco style, is notable for its obsession with the America that was. Unsurprisingly, The Enclave is quite popular in Grand Hotel. The quest here involves being hired on as a private eye and investigating corruption. A good deal of corruption does indeed reveal itself, but more impactful is that so many are simply assumed to be up to no good, while doing perfectly innocent things that simply go against their society's norms. This is meant to show that the old world isn't all many in the wasteland make it out to be, that it was a time of awful paranoia and social stagnation despite the good living conditions.

* * *

Reaver Temple

Location: Downtown Moline, near the plateau

Faction: Reavers

Notes: The Reaver quests have already been noted.

Uberwald

Location: Moline, on the main road connecting Moline and East Moline

Faction: None

Notes: Uberwald is an odd sort of town, as it's made up entirely of wealthy and pretentious individuals who love pretending to be vampires and werewolves. They sort of just are. No real reason for them to be, but they control a vast swath of land, stretching about a mile and a half squared, with borders reaching the edge of downtown, and the road not fall from the Followers' Line East. The crown jewel of their settlement is Butterworth Mansion, a grand house built over 400 years ag, yet still in good condition, their leader lives there, and the nearby garage where you are given space for your motorcycles. There's a brief stop there on the main quest that serves to introduce the hunts, which are a major element of Uberwald, and were explained in the miscellaneous section. Finally, a quest to expand their borders to the Super Duper Mart on the street corner is available, which adds that store as a map.

* * *

Followers' Outpost.

Location: Moline, west of Uberwald

Faction: Followers

Notes: Formerly a high school, The Followers are using it as a hospital, but they can be taken to an actual hospital elsewhere in the cit, provided you clear out the feral super mutants that have taken up residence there.

* * *

Abandoned Hospital

Location: Moline, about 3 blocks from Rock River Swamp

Faction: None

Notes: Crawling with feral super mutants, can be conquered for The Followers and turned into their outpost

* * *

South Mall

Location: Moline, not far from the Rock River Swamp.

Faction: None

Notes: A town that was a shopping mall before the war, and now serves as a massive residential area and a trading post. A notable part of this town is a dojo where masters of unarmed can teach players skilled in unarmed new moves. Additionally, many of the mock weapons for use in Uberwald Hunts can be purchased here. In the surrounding area, there's another Super Duper Mart.

* * *

Nova Drive in Theater

Location: Moline, half a mile from Rock River Swamp

Faction: None

Notes: Just a place where Plow Raiders occasionally appear, nothing more.

* * *

Abandoned Mansions

Location: Moline, on top of the Plateau about a mile north of Rock River Swamp.

Faction: Plow Raiders

Notes: A massive Plow Raider camp, will be repurposed into housing for citizens during the main quest.

* * *

Followers Border West

Location: Slightly west of Rock River Swamp

Faction: Followers

Notes: Another border guard, these barracks are a variety of buildings across or near the border.

* * *

Rock Island Train Depot

Location: Rock Island, not far from the border on the Mississppi end.

Faction: Followers

Notes: The Followers are looking to use trains, but are currently unable to determine how much of the railroads remain, and are working on determining exactly how much needs to be repaired. Also, there appears to be a non-Followers locomotive on one of the lines (this leads into a DLC)

* * *

Followers HQ

Location: Rock Island, across the street from the Train Depot

Faction: Followers

Notes: Was once a college, and survived the war in good enough condition to be used as a base of operations. Features prominently in the main quest.

* * *

Followers wilderness division

Location: Rock Island, Black Hawk State Park

Faction: Followers

Notes: A massive sandbox type area, where the research division of the Midwest Followers resides, a few quests involving the wildlife experiments, and there are spore carriers and carnivorous plants across the region, a result of some experiments gone wrong.

* * *

Rock Island Library

Location: Rock Island, West of Followers HQ,

Faction: Followers

Notes: A palace of preserved knowledge, that a Followers team settled. This team's main purpose is to restore any damaged books, and take any new books. There's a jokey quest here, as the head librarian seems to have an ironic fondness for pre-war religious pamphlets called "Hen Tracts" (a parody of the infamous Chick Tracts). She seems to find them funny, and will pay you well for each one.

* * *

Whitewater Park

Location: Rock Island, on a hill slightly south of downtown.

Faction: Bluesmen

Notes: A park that before the war seemed to be popular enough, it had a small water park and several water purification stations. This is The Bluesmen's project purity, though they simply lack the ability to make it work. They amount to being overextended.

* * *

House of Blues

Location: Rock Island, Downtown, west of the library

Faction: Bluesmen

Notes: An old theater, once a major blues music venue that serves as The Bluesmen's base, not much more to say.

* * *

Militia building

Location: Rock Island, Downtown, near the bridge

Faction: Bluesmen

Notes: Armed pretty heavily with a robot army that rendered all of The Bluesmen's attempts at taking ineffective. Some good weapons are stored inside, basically a lighter and softer version of The Arsenal.

* * *

Hangman's House

Location: Rock Island, across from the Militia building

Faction: Bluesmen

Notes: Where The Bluesmen dispense judgment, leads to a few quests involving searching the residential district for clues about the relative guilt or innocence of those involved. If The Followers take over, a similar quest is added.

* * *

Residential district

Location: Rock Island, on the plateau

Faction: Half Followers, half Bluesmen

Notes: A collection of somewhat unremarkable towns, somewhat like the NCR territory in NV

* * *

Pirate's Flagship

Location: Mississippi River, near the Blue Water Checkpoint

Faction: Blue Waters

Notes: A mock steamboat that Captain Tetua, the head of the local Blue Water operation, coordinates the efforts from here. It is currently anchored, but will attack enemy units in the finale if you curried favor with the Blue Waters.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! That update took awhile to type out, and Iowa comes next, which hopefully won't be quite as cumbersome... Until next time!**


	12. Locations: Iowa

**Fallout: 4 Cities locations: Iowa Side**

* * *

Sunset Sarsaparilla Building

Location: Le Claire, historic district

Faction: None

Notes: Crawling with Sunsetlurks, a unique variant of Riverlurks (more on them in the bestiary).

* * *

Nuka Cola Plant

Location: Le Claire, historic district

Faction: None

Notes: Similar to the Sunset Sarsaparilla Building.

* * *

Le Claire Antiques

Location: Le Claire, historic district

Faction: None

Notes: You can buy themes and added amenities to any of your player homes here, which will even be delivered directly to the player home of your choice.

* * *

Vault 59

Location: Border between Le Claire and Bettendorf

Experiment: Communist propaganda about Vault 58

Notes: A rival vault to Vault 58, a visit to it plays into a certain companion quest.

* * *

Island Casino

Location: Bettendorf, directly across from Moline.

Faction: None

Notes: A wealthy town devoted to gambling, and the general pursuit of pleasure. Can be cleared out as part of the main quest, but results in evil karma.

* * *

Dead Man's Diner

Location: Somewhere between Davenport and Bettendorf

Faction: None

Notes: A pretty good diner that serves as a good place to do business with any faction, and to meet people. One of the companions can be found there.

* * *

Old Garage-Chop Shop

Location: Bettendorf, downtown area.

Faction: Plow Raiders

Notes: A scrapping machine that you can rescue the racing bike from.

* * *

East Davenport

Location: Davenport, shortly over the border with Bettendorf

Faction: Nominally Contractors

Notes: One of the richest areas for questing in the game. There are quests involving a conspiracy across the town, getting a new boating company on their feet, even location scouting for a movie studio. There's a harbor in the town, which links up with the one in Moline.

* * *

Eagle Hotel

Location: Davenport, downtown

Faction: Free Quad Cities

Notes: While The Contractors control Davenport nominally, the west side is the only place they hold much clout. This means that downtown is largely disorganized and is currently only used for scrap metal. Thus, the Eagle Hotel can easily be conquered during the Free Quad Cities version of the campaign.

* * *

Grand Galleries

Location: Davenport, a few blocks from Eagle Hotel

Faction: Nominally Contractors.

Notes: This is a society established in an art museum dedicated to preserving the art from the old world, and its proprietor runs a pretty classy show. Wealthy people from many factions congregate to celebrate the atmosphere, art, and parties. Getting in even requires a credit check. The quest here is to save it from a Plow Raider siege. After that, you'll be able to access the VIP lounge, which has a bit of relevance for a mechanic, to be revealed with the companions.

* * *

Bandit Arena

Location: Davenport, across from the Militia Building in Rock Island

Faction: Bandits

Notes: Bandit Arena has already been covered.

* * *

Creek Gardens

Location: Davenport, north part of the city

Faction: Contractors

Notes: A weird little hippie commune that The Contractors keep around as a sort of eternal customer. Simply put, the residents are against violence to the extent they won't defend themselves. The Contractors, ever the opportunists, decided to charge them for safety. Even further, they've made it so that they can only purchase things from The Contractors, and are paid for work in credits with that faction.

* * *

North Mall

Location: Davenport, slightly north of Creek Gardens

Faction: None

Notes: Iowa's answer to South Mall, there's a faction that teaches melee weapon moves, and a good deal of stores.

* * *

SUPER Super Duper Mart/Flormart

Location: Davenport, between Creek Gardens and North Mall

Faction: None

Notes: Two competing stores of giant size and many looting opportunites.

* * *

Contractors Club

Location: Davenport, a bit north and a bit west of the SSDM/Flormart area

Faction: Contractors

Notes: The Contractor base, set up in an old country club. The five moderators themselves live in nearby mansions. Features in the main quest.

* * *

Vault 60

Location: Davenport, near Contractors' Club

Experiment: Actual Communism

Notes: Vaults 58 and 59 were wrong, actually Vault 60 is the communist Vault. The same companion quest also involves Vault 60.

* * *

Prairie History Museum

Location: Davenport, a bit south of SSDM/Flormart

Faction: None

Notes: Where the hairy deathclaws make their residence, a hairy deathclaw companion is available here, as well as several quests, including escorting a young hairy deathclaw to East Davenport to convince the studio there to cast him in a movie.

* * *

Contractor Sites A-E

Location: All across western Davenport

Faction Contractors

Notes: Most of Contractor Occupied territory, each construction site is built/being built for specific purposes

**Site A: Casino:** A casino built for the Contractor citizenry to gamble, and impose a covert a tax on the people. Gambling minigames are present, and a quest involving investigating an alleged cheater.

**Site B: New Pitt:** A steel mill largely pushed forward by indentured servitude. One can either lead a rebellion of the workers, or try to encourage The Contractors to end indentured servitude.

**Site C: Condos:** The wealthy part of Contractor territory, has shops that sell extremely good quality items at equally high prices.

**Site D: ****Education:** The higher education, both collegiate and technical in Contractor territory is handled here. Most of the quests involve pulling pranks on other self-contained factions, and bringing people into your faction. Another sort of minigame area.

**Site E: Port Town: **A coastal settlement designed to bring Contractor influence to the waters. Naturally, the Blue Waters are attacking this town regularly, and the quest involves either defeating the pirates so thoroughly that they won't attack again, or wrench control from The Contractors.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNND That's it for locations. **


	13. Bestiary

**Fallout: 4 Cities Bestiary**

* * *

**A/N: All the creatures you'd find across the Prairie Wasteland; this is only the unique, non human or machine enemies; a few established enemies don't appear, namely radscorpions, cazadors, nightstalkers, and fire geckos. I.E. creatures that aren't really suited to the Prairie...**

* * *

Radspiders

Description: Similar to radscorpions, but with a bite instead of a sting, comes in "giant" and "dire" varieties as well. Dire Radspiders are more venomous than ordinary ones.

Notes: What replaces radscorpions, not much more to say.

* * *

Riverlurks

Description: Slightly smaller, but no less formidable version of Mirelurks, hunters and kings exist as well, along with unique variants found in the Nuka Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla buildings, the Nukalurks from Fallout 3 and the all new Sunsetlurks, respectively.

Notes: Found near both rivers and in several ponds, Riverlurks are mutated crayfish, as crabs don't live that far north.

* * *

Garter Dragons

Description: Mutated garter snakes that have gone from harmless garden pest to dominant wasteland predators, with venom, fire, and surprisingly fast slithering. There are adolescents, as well as red versions; the former is weaker, the latter stronger.

Notes: I just thought it would be funny to have such a harmless animal become badass after the apocalypse.

* * *

Radhawks

Description: Giant hawks that will occasionally descend from the sky to prey on those below.

Notes: Imagine a bloatfly that's actually highly effective and a bird instead of an insect, and you've got something akin to a radhawk. They're also smart enough to fly above melee weapons, so you're best sticking to ranged combat against one.

* * *

River Beast

Description: FEV-infected fish with razor sharp teeth, lungs along with gills, and legs. They can hunt above or below the water easily.

Notes: These vicious fish are a favorite attack animal of the Blue Waters, and while they pose a good enough threat, they're thankfully easy to train.

* * *

Radwolves

Description: Irradiated wolves. That's pretty much what they are.

Notes: Each attack from a radwolf has a radiation effect on the victim, there's a radwolf companion as well.

* * *

**A/N: And Legendary versions exist of all of them, somewhere... Anyway, that's it for new animals, they're supported by all but a few returning animals, so it isn't all that small when you consider how many series mainstays return. **


	14. Weapons Directory

**Fallout: 4 Cities Weapons Directory**

* * *

**A/N: All of the weapons to appear that hadn't appeared before. The only weapons not returning are ones from DLCs that couldn't fit into the Prairie Wasteland, and of course the unique weapons that wouldn't be there. These are simply weapons I've come up with.**

* * *

Ball and Chain

Type: Melee

Range: Medium

Notes: Must be charged first by swinging it to build momentum, high dam, but low dps

Unique Variants: Hammer and Chain, which has slightly less dam, but slightly more dps

* * *

Slingshot

Type: Explosives

Range: Medium

Notes: Can fire a few light projectiles, mostly serves as a distraction weapon for sneak characters

Ammo: Cherry Bombs (Only serve to distract) Fireworks (Minor damage, good distraction) Nuka Cherries (About as strong as a Frag Grenade, and irradiates the blast zone)

Unique Variants: None

Mods: surgical tubing basket (Better range and accuracy)

* * *

Firework Pistol/Firework Rifle/Firework Finale

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Long

Notes: Moderately powerful weapons that cause bonus limb damage and distract enemies, the pistol is the most efficient and accurate model, the rifle best balanced, and the finale (a gatling gun with fireworks) the strongest and fastest.

Ammo: Roman Candles for the pistol, Fireworks for the rifle and finale.

Unique Variants: None

Mods: Bigger Blasting (Rifle and Finale) (Explosions from the fireworks have larger radius). Better delivery (all) (The fireworks travel longer before fading (Pistol) or exploding (Rifle/Finale). Burning candle (Pistol) (sets targets on fire)

* * *

Pneumatic Pistol/Pneumatic Rifle

Type: Guns

Range: Long

Notes: Guns that are nearly silent, best for sneak players.

Ammo: 10mm bullets, Airsoft ammo for use in uberwald hunts.

Unique Variants: None

Mods: Pneumatic Scope (Pistol and Rifle variants) Adds a scope, Pneumatic Upgrades (increases rate of fire and dps at the expense of minor noise increase.), Pocket Air Compressor (Reduces time needed for air to reenter the tank, the gun's main flaw).

* * *

Alien Atomizer/Disintegrator

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Medium to Long

Notes: The Alien weapons from Mothership Zeta return, though with their power reduced somewhat. See, The Reavers modified the weapons found on Di Ode's ship to run on energy cells and microfusion cells, giving them more versatility but less power.

Ammo: E Cells (Atomizer) MF Cells (Disintegrator).

Unique Variants: Alien Blaster for the Atomizer (Higher crit chance, but lower item hp).

Mods: None

* * *

Hunting Bow

Type: Guns

Range: Medium

Notes: An upgraded dart gun essentially, with far superior range and damage. Its primary purpose is to cripple enemy limbs.

Ammo: Arrows (Most of which will be crafted from darts). These can also be made Poisoned Arrows by adding Radspider Venom to the crafting. Also, soft tip arrows can be made for Uberwald hunts.

Unique Variants: Crossbow (lower strength requirement, better range, but less limb damage), Longbow (more limb damage, better range, but requires higher strength).

Mods: Torch (Sets arrows on fire as they're being launched, for additional damage, and in some cases to set flammable locations on fire).

* * *

Hand Ax

Type: Melee

Range: Close

Notes: A melee weapon with good limb damage and dps, but low overall damage.

Unique Variants: Rescue ax, which has even better limb damage, and a bit of extra damage to boot.

Mods: None

* * *

Gauss Pistol

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Long

Notes: A non scoped version of the Gauss Rifle (harkening back to the original Gauss Pistol) that is easier to carry, has better weapon hp, and runs on Energy Cells, much less powerful though...

Unique Variants: None

Mods: Scope (adds, well... a scope)

* * *

Hornet Grenade

Type: Explosives

Range: Medium

Notes: A weapon that does no damage, instead, it unleashes a swarm of angry hornets to distract and lightly debuff enemies.

Unique Variants: None

Mods: None

* * *

Machine Override Module (MOM)

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Close

Notes: Something one can stick to any robot, and make them into a companion until said robot is destroyed (limit of two at a time). Sticking it to a robot with actual sentience loses Karma.

* * *

**Unique Variants-Existing weapons**

**These are the weapons that are already canon, yet have unique variants I made up.**

* * *

Cricket Bat

Notes: Baseball Bat with slightly larger attack radius

* * *

Bo Staff

Notes: Modified Sledgehammer with only a minor reduction in power, but several more available moves, and significantly reduced strength requirement.

* * *

Blade of Angleand

Notes: A unique Chinese Officer's Sword that looks like an old iron sword, owned by the king of Angleand. Can only be looted off of him, if he is dead, or pickpocketed.

* * *

Venomous Blade

Notes: A Chinese Officer's sword with radspider venom imbued on the blade, must be crafted.

* * *

Legendary Hunting Rifle

Notes: An Anti-Materiel Rifle owned by The Contractors' Caroline Murdoch. It's even stronger than the standard version.

* * *

**Unique Mods and Ammo**

* * *

Dirty Bomb

Notes: This Mini Nuke has a smaller blast radius but more damage and heavier rads in the blast radius.

* * *

Hornet's Nest

Notes: This Fat Man ammo is essentially the Hornet Grenade on a larger scale.

* * *

Air Compressor

Notes: This Fat Man ammo is harmless and to be used in Uberwald Hunts.

* * *

Missile Clip

Notes: This mod for the missile launcher allows you to fire 5 missiles before reloading.

* * *

Missile Launcher Scope

Notes: This mod gives your missile launcher a scope, perfect for large targets on far away buildings.

* * *

**Uberwald Hunt Weapons-These are the non fatal weapons used in Uberwald hunts. Some can be purchased in Uberwald, some in South and North Malls, and the rest are scattered across the wasteland. **

* * *

Paintball Guns

Notes: a variety of harmless versions of guns, from the Hunting Rifle to the Gatling Gun, they only shoot paintballs.

* * *

Light Beam Guns

Notes: A harmless version of Laser Weapons, pistol, rifle, RCW, and Gatling. All of them are weak enough to run on breeders, so no ammo is required.

* * *

Static Energy Guns

Notes: Harmless Plasma weapons, there's even a Static Energy grenade and a mine. All except for the grenade and mine use breeders.

* * *

Toy Baseball Bat

Notes: Harmless Baseball Bat.

* * *

Toy Sword

Notes: Harmless Chinese Officer's Sword.

* * *

Inflatable Hammer

Notes: Harmless Sledgehammer.

* * *

Toy Knife

Notes: Harmless Knife.

* * *

Compressed Air Grenade

Notes: Harmless Frag Grenade.

* * *

Compressed Air Mine

Notes: Harmless Frag Mine.

* * *

Compressed Air Detonator Charges

Notes: Harmless C4.

* * *

**Next: Apparel and Aid directory.**


	15. Apparel, Aid, and The Pip-Boy 3000Z

**Fallout: 4 Cities Apparel and Aid Directory, Plus Pip-Boy Data.**

* * *

**A/N: All unique apparel and aid will be exposited on here.** **Most previous armor returns, but armored vault suits, Most DLC armor, and a few defunct factions/factions not present in the prairie's armors are not represented.**

* * *

Angleand Metal Armor.

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: Charisma +1, resist knockdowns

Notes: The standard knight's armor, the higher level Angleand Knights wear power armor instead, which is either T45 or T51 series, with the same dragon symbol painted on it.

* * *

Detective's Duster

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +5 Sneak, +5 Speech

Notes: The outfit given to you when you accept work as a private eye in Grand Hotel

* * *

Flame Retardant Suit

Weight: Light

Other Effects: Fire Resistance

Notes: A very specific item that serves you well in somewhat specific quests.

* * *

Gas Mask

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: Rad Resistance +15%

Notes: A gas mask... yeah.

* * *

Fake Power Armor

Weight: Medium to Heavy

Other Effects: Passes for a real set of Power Armor, can be used to pass Power Armor related speech checks, and to access regions in Enclave and Brotherhood territory that otherwise require power armor, all without any power armor training.

Notes: Useful for anyone who hasn't yet found power armor training, shamelessly borrowed from Fallout: Orleans.

* * *

Reavers Power Armor

Weight: Heavy

Other Effects: +5 Science, -1 Agility

Notes: Upgraded T45b armor, the agility issue puts it at less practical than the T51b, but the science bonus is good for areas where there are lost of enemies, but also lots of terminals.

* * *

Vault Boy/Vault Girl Costume

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +1 to any SPECIAL point, depending on which mask is being worn.

Notes: one vault costume, plus seven masks, found across the Wasteland, each one has a different effect on SPECIAL.

* * *

Drake Combat Gear/Bandit Combat Gear

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: None

Notes: A sports jersey with kevlar plating, the difference between the two is purely asthetic.

* * *

Terrifying Mask

Weight: Light

Other Effects: -1 Strength and -1 Perception to all human enemies.

Notes: One of the most useful items, has to be found at a random location on the map.

* * *

Greaser's Jacket

Weight: Light to Medium

Other Effects: Repair +10, Charisma -1

Notes: A leather jacket that makes you more skilled, but less appealing.

* * *

Hubolgist's Robe

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +10 Speech when dealing with NPCs of under 5 Intelligence, -10 Speech when dealing with NPCs when dealing with NPCs of over 5 Intelligence.

Notes: A Take That at cults in general here...

* * *

Reinforced Followers Armor

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: None

Notes: The Iconic Followers Armor.

* * *

Brotherhood Upgraded Power Armor

Weight: Heavy

Other Effects: +1 Strength, -10 Sneak

Notes: An upgraded T51b model, doesn't really slow you down, but make you less sneaky.

* * *

Adaptive Goggles

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +1 Perception, better visibility at night.

Notes: High tech specs that adjust their function to the wearer's eyes.

* * *

T. Rex Costume

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +10 Speech and +10 Barter when dealing with Child NPCs

Notes: A bulky dinosaur costume, that simple.

* * *

Factional Themes

Notes: These are decals to be added to any apparel that lets them count as factional armor, and potentially, with good enough charisma, pass as a member of a faction whom you have a bad reputation with.

* * *

**New Aid-Not much here, just a few new aid items, and even Legion aid makes a return thanks to The Plow Raiders.**

* * *

Injection Buffout

Effects: +4 Endurance, +3 Strength

Withdrawal: -2 Strength, -2 Endurance, -20 Max HP

Notes: Upgraded Buffout, with upped consequences along with the benefits.

* * *

Pheromone Drink

Effects: Adds Flirting option to certain characters who wouldn't otherwise have it.

Withdrawal: -1 Charisma, -5 Barter

Notes: Not much to say here...

* * *

Oracle

Effects: Perception +2

Withdrawal: Perception -1

Notes: An old Legion Chem, Plow Raider use has brought it to The Prairie Wasteland.

* * *

Red Devil

Effects: +2 Agility, +1 Luck

Withdrawal: -1 Agility, -1 Luck

Notes: A chem that does for its respective attributes what Buffout and Mentats do for theirs.

* * *

Supa Yum

Effects: +3 HP (10 seconds), +1 Rads (10 seconds)

Withdrawal: N/A

Notes: The dark horse in the prewar battle of sodas, this key ingredient in Hydra now comes into its own.

* * *

Quickheal

Effects: +200 HP (Wears off in two hours)

Withdrawal: N/A

Notes: A risky item with good payoff if used right.

* * *

Cigarettes

Effects: +3 Charisma, minor torso damage

Withdrawal: -10 Barter, -1 Endurance

Notes: I've always found it odd that these weren't some kind of aid item, so here it is. Each pack is 20 cigarettes, each carton is 10 packs.

* * *

**Pip-Boy 3000Z**

* * *

The Pip-Boy 3000Z is the most advanced Pip-Boy Model in the 3000 line, and was given to some of the last Vaults to be constructed. Improving upon the earlier models, this version is able to play video, similar to the latter Pip-Boy 2000 models, and store significantly more holotape data than any other Pip-Boy made available. The specific reason for this is for a personal music player application affectionately called the "Pip-Pod," this is the in-universe justification for players being allowed to add sound files to the game. Additionally, all of the radio stations' songs can be found on various holotapes scattered across the map.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be taking a bit of a break from now until the 22nd; no real reason, just that updating once a day has been a bit cumbersome, and I need a bit of time to step back, so see you guys December 22nd.**


	16. Perks

**Fallout: 4 Cities Perks**

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkk! Did you miss me? Whether you did or not, I'm here to give out some all new perks for the concept. Also, I may take a short break from updating this on Christmas Eve/Day, because I have some one shots for other fandoms I'm planning... So I apologize for that and also apologize for my absence.**

* * *

Opening note: All but a few perks from New Vegas would return, as there isn't much reason not to have them, the only ones cut are perks gained from killing X enemies that don't appear in 4 Cities, such as Nightstalkers and Cazadores. Note also a few of these are taken from the New Vegas More Perks mod (Special thanks to Kyung-Bum Lee for creating that mod), which of them will be noted

* * *

**Traits:**

**More Perks Mod Carryovers:**

Ne'er Do Well

Summary: Your companions make up for your lack of combat skills. All your companions have +25 combat skills, but you have -25 combat skills

* * *

**Originals**

Spiritual Leader

Summary: You love all the creatures of the world, and want to lead people down kinder paths. You have +10 Speech, Barter, and Survival skills, along with dialogue options that can influence certain souls, but -10 Guns, Explosives, Energy Weapons, and Melee Weapons.

* * *

Hypochondriac

Summary: You can't help but check on your health, and you keep popping chems for the slightest illness. Chems are 10% more effective, but you are 10% more likely to become addicted.

* * *

Hale and Hardy

Summary: Nothing can stop you, Super Stimpack Debuff doesn't affect you, and you have automatic +25% rad resistance, but all chems are 25% less effective.

* * *

Eagleheart

Summary: Your morals and resolve are unrivaled, you get automatic Good Karma, but your rigid code makes you hard to work with and reduces your Charisma by 1.

* * *

Madman/Madwoman

Summary: Your apatite for debauchery and destruction are unrivaled, you get automatic Evil Karma, but your insistence on your way of life makes you hard to work with and reduces your Charisma by 1

* * *

Hearing Voices

Summary: As long as you can remember, you've heard voices no one else can. Their counsel gives you +1 Intelligence, but their disagreement may freeze you up at times, thus your weapon jams 10% more often.

* * *

Street Fighting Man/Woman

Summary: You love yourself a good fight, and that can get you into trouble... You get +20 Unarmed, but all Good Karma factions will immediately regard you as a Soft-Hearted Devil.

* * *

Lone Wolf

Summary: You prefer to be alone, and you're a better fighter for it. You have +1 Strength and Agility, but it's harder to build good reputations with all factions and factionless towns.

* * *

One in a Million

Summary: You don't always get it right, but when you do, well... You won't hit as many critical hits, but when you do, they'll be more powerful.

* * *

Casanova

Summary: Your flirting prowess in legendary, but your stable relationships could use a little work. When romancing companions, you'll easily start relationships, but advancing them will take double the work.

* * *

Low Roller

Summary: People tend to think you're a bit poor, whether it's true or not. You'll have better prices for items with a starting price of 200 caps or less, but worse prices for items with a starting price of over 200 caps.

* * *

Handsome Letch

Summary: People like you, but it's anyone's guess why. You get +1 Charisma, but -1 Intelligence.

* * *

**Previous game carryovers: Not all perks from previous games make appearances, but the following do.**

-Fast Shot

-Four Eyes

-Small Frame

-Skilled

-Trigger Discipline

-Wild Wasteland

* * *

**Perks**

* * *

**More Perks Mod**

Drink to Last

Summary: Only those who have nearly died of thirst know just how valuable water is. With this perk, you can fill empty bottles with any water source.

* * *

Jump to Conclusions

Summary: When you fail to convince someone, all of your hits become critical for the next 10 seconds.

* * *

Tech Junkie

Summary: The fun never ends when tinkering around with robots. With this perk, you'll be able to scavenge more scrap metal from dead robots.

* * *

Door Buster

Summary: Bobby Pins are nothing but accessories. From now on, with a Cherry Bomb, you'll be able to blow locks open, provided you have the skill to pick it.

* * *

Ghoulficated Heart

Summary: Your angelic mind shines throughout the Mojave. Now Feral Ghouls show respect for your presence. With this perk, nearby feral ghouls will come to aid you in combat.

* * *

Dubious Craftsman/Craftswoman

Summary: Your crafting skill is tremendous. With this perk, you are able to forge factional currencies out of Prewar Money.

* * *

Potato Farmer

Summary: You have realized that some enemies carry more explosives than others. From now on you can loot more grenades and mines from fallen enemies.

* * *

**Original Perks  
**

Run like the Wind (5 ranks)

Summary: You work up a sweat running across the wastes. Thankfully, it pays off; with each rank of this perk, your running speed goes up by 10%

* * *

Factional Fame

Summary: You're starting to get a good reputation. From now on you'll have better prices, special dialogue options, and +5 to Speech and Barter when dealing with factions you have a good reputation with.

* * *

Red Brick Kid (4 Ranks)

Summary: You'll beat Everts for sure! With each rank of this perk, you'll get more and more unarmed bonuses, but only when you're fighting without knuckles or power fists (+35, +40, +45, +50)

* * *

Rad Bastard (4 Ranks)

Summary: You just won't die! With this perk, you'll gain (+1, +2, +4, +8) to all skills when taking on radiation.

* * *

You're Already Dead

Summary: You're crazy fast, so fast your enemies don't even notice when they're attacked. With this perk, weaker enemies will take extra damage after your initial attack lands, regardless of what kind of weapon you were using.

* * *

Distracting Presence

Summary: Not sure if this is good or bad... Either way, your presence distracts your enemies so they'll wait a few seconds between seeing you and attacking you.

* * *

Lord of the Blacksmiths

Summary: You just keep forging on! From now on, you'll be able to craft weapons and apparel at full condition from the start.

* * *

Binds the Universe...

Summary: Duct tape has to be the most useful thing in The Wasteland. Now you can repair equipment up to 70% condition with Duct Tape.

* * *

America! Fuck Yeah!

Summary: Coming to save the motherfucking day yeah! You get +5 combat skills when wearing Enclave equipment.

* * *

**Carryover perks**

Summary: All perks gained explicitly from leveling up in New Vegas are kept.

* * *

**Perks gained through non level perks**

Venom Immunity (5 ranks)

Summary: Being bitten and stung time after time has hardened your body, now you can resist it. (+20%, +40%, +60%, +80%, Total Immunity).

Condition: Be poisoned 25, 50, 75, 100, and 200 times for each rank

* * *

Wasteland Psycho

Summary: So much psycho... at least you get +25% Damage all the time now...

Condition: Recover from Psycho Addiction 5 times.

* * *

Buffed Out

Summary: The Buffout in your system is here to stay it seems. Now you have +1 Strength and +30 Max HP!

Condition: Use either Buffout or Injection Buffout 100 times.

* * *

Mental Notes

Summary: Mentats apparently stick in your head. You're even smarter now, with a +1 bonus to intelligence.

Condition: Use 150 Mentats.

* * *

Smoky Allure

Summary: Smoking a lot has made you skilled in looking good doing it. Now you get +10 Speech and +10 Barter for 5 minutes after using a cigarette.

Condition: Use 300 Cigarettes.

* * *

Highway to Hell

Summary: But all of your friends will be there too! Your Agility is permanently increased by 1.

Condition: Use 150 Red Devils.

* * *

70% Water

Summary: Your body needs it! and now, it does double the healing!

Condition: Drink Purified water or Dirty Water 200 times.

* * *

Soda Connoisseur

Summary: Rads be damned! That stuff's delicious! And now it does double the healing.

Condition: Drink any soda 400 times.

* * *

**A/N: I think this'll run 27 or so chapters, hopefully done by February. I'll try to get two updates out every day for awhile, but I probably won't on the 24th or 25th, so I'm sorry about that. Anyway, until next time!**


	17. Companions Intro

**Fallout: 4 Cities Companions Intro.**

* * *

Alright, let's talk companions! So, I'll get to the full details in the next 3 chapters, but let's first take a little time to look at how the companions are.

* * *

Fallout: 4 Cities has 9 companions, 6 humans, 1 ghoul, 1 robot, and 1 hairy deathclaw, each of them has a story and at least one associated quest with them, in addition, one can develop certain bonds with all companions, and depending on gender, you may be able to romance certain human companions. There are two companions that will only enter a relationship with Treasure Hunters of the same gender, two that will enter a relationship with either gender, and two that will only enter relationships with the opposite gender.

Romancing works by opening up dialogue options through conversing with the companions. The initial stage will be available from the beginning, simply take an interest in the companion's story. After time, several quests done together, and dialogue options unlocked by visiting certain locations. Having the appropriate perk (Lady Killer, Black Widow, Confirmed Bachelor, Cherchez la Femme) will allow you to reach stage one more easily. Stage 2 is achieved after several more quests, which opens up unique dialogue options, which can be augmented by certain events, such as visiting the VIP Lounge in Grand Galleries. Stage 3 is the final stage, and most of the options stop. You can still do these relationship events for flavor purposes. Furthermore, being in a relationship with a member of a faction/town will net you fame with that faction/town, provided their quests don't wreck their membership with said faction/town. In turn, relationships give out three perks, in ascending order:

Relationship: Level one, this perk boosts all skills by 1 point for ten minutes after talking with the companion in question.

Significant Other: Level two, this perk supersedes Relationship and boosts all skills by 2 points under the same circumstances.

Married Man/Married Woman: Level three, this perk supersedes Significant Other and boosts all skills by 4 points under the same circumstances.

Relationships can end if you answer certain dialogue options in certain ways, your actions stand against your partner's ideals, or if you go to Rivertown's Brothel. You may enter a different relationship after the fact, but cannot reenter a relationship after ending it.

Friendships are not quite as fleshed out, they have two stages, and have similar bonuses. Non human companions can be befriended but not romanced, but human companions can be befriended. Quests completed with them, and their personal quests will all help build friendships, and bonus perks can be gained from specific friendships, the perks standard to friendships are as follows:

Good Buddies: All combat skills improve by 3 when traveling with this companion.

Friends to the End: All combat skills improve by 5 when travelling with this companion.

* * *

**A/N: A bit shorter, I have less to say here, but there'll be 3 companions a chapter the next 3 updates, so there's that.**


	18. Companions, Part 1 of 3

**Fallout: 4 Cities Companions, part 1 of 3.**

**A/N: Well, I'm a day or two later than I said I'd be, but here I am! Now for the first update with the companions.**

* * *

**Companion 1: Kai, the knight.**

Angleand's knights are a force of idealistic justice in the wasteland. Note the word idealistic. Their justice suffers because they are uncompromising, they'll only work with those that agree with their ideals, and their culture doesn't allow for the wasteland's nuances. Simply put, they can't see themselves as ever being wrong, but thankfully, they fight mostly for justice. Kai is one of these knights, an impossibly do-gooding kind of guy who wants nothing more to help the wasteland, but only on his terms.

Kai himself apparently grew up in Angleand, and is fully immersed in the ways of his home. He's a good man, but an overly idealistic one, and not the smartest companion, but he's a damn good melee fighter, and if you have good karma, he may just be worth recruiting.

You find him in the castle at Angleand, he has long brown hair and is has power armor with no helmet. What he lacks, however, is a sword. Before you can recruit him, you must find the sword that he lost. His introductory quest would be a short-lived one only involving the cave, maybe with a few radwolves involved. Either way, you find the bumper sword, and upon returning it to Kai, you can recruit him as a companion.

His personal quest involves him going out into the wasteland, and through a few triggered events, he starts to become disillusioned with Angleand's idealism, and begins to wonder if it isn't good for the wasteland. Around the same time, some plow raiders are beginning a siege of crossroad. (Regardless of faction or position in the main quest. You may complete this quest either by fighting off the raiders, or by sabotaging their camp before the attack starts.

The former will restore Kai's faith in Angleand's ideals, and he'll become much more idealistic than before. If you complete it this way, he'll remain a companion, and work with you to serve justice. He also gains a bonus perk called 'Good guys finish first,' which does +10% damage against enemies with evil karma.

The latter will make Kai into a somewhat cynical and less enthusiastic figure, who's willing to resort to less than ethical methods for the greater good. He'll still be a companion, but this bonus perk, called 'Breaking a few eggs' gives him and you +10% range with all melee weapons.

Kai's initial companion perk is called 'Altruism,' which gives +10 speech when dealing with good karma subjects.

Finally, Kai can only be romanced by a female Treasure Hunter.

* * *

**Companion 2: Izumi, the Amazon.**

In Rivertown, the military is a fixture of everyday life. The town's somewhat small surface area means that barracks and civilian space tend to run into each other. Thus, a good few Amazons feel disconnected from the reality of being soldiers. They don't see it as being much different from being an average citizen of Rivertown, especially considering there hasn't been a war Rivertown's been in for more than a decade.

In this town by the river, you find one such soldier, a young woman with short black hair, leather armor, and a pistol by her side, this woman, Izumi is an Amazon, and an energetic one at that. She's great with a gun, and not a bad hacker or doctor either.

Izumi is very much one of these soldiers. Eternally a free spirit, Izumi jumps at the chance to leave her barracks, and after a brief waiting period (10 minutes in game), gets leave from her commanding officer, and sets out to explore the wasteland.

Izumi's personal quest involves investigating the wasteland for anything and everything she happens to find interesting. Depending on dialogue options, how you react, her personality is altered. She'll either become a much more muted person who is open to influence from all sorts of people, or become an even more enthusiastic and inquisitive person. Either way, she'll remain a companion, if the former route is taken, she'll gain a perk called 'melancholy,' which gives +1 Strength, but -1 Agility, the inverse perk, called 'bright eyed, bushy tailed,' gives +1 Agility, but -1 Strength. Note that these only apply to Izumi herself, not you the player.

Izumi's initial companion perk is called"Field medicine," Which gives you the ability to slowly regenerate health while in the field, similar to the Vault 13 Canteen from New Vegas.

Finally, Izumi can be romanced by either a Treasure Hunter of either gender.

* * *

**Companion 3: Claudia, the (former) Legion slave.**

In the hotel in Milan, you'll find a woman in a sackcloth cloak, she seems to keep mostly to herself, and at first won't so much as give you the time of day, but if you give her an old legion chem, she'll star breaking down. She explains how she used to be a legion slave in that nation's waning days, and still fears that they'll come back. You can promise to protect her if they do, and she'll join you as a companion.

As a companion, Claudia, as she says her name is, was apparently one of the last slaves to be picked up by the legion about 8 years ago. In this period of time, The new Caesar, neither Edward Sallow nor Lannius, was trying desperately to continue the legion's presence. Demolished by NCR forces, they moved east, hobbling forward in hopes of rebuilding their infrastructure via conquering more cultures. They failed, and the last remnants settled in the prairie and became the Plow Raiders. Claudia left a few years before then, and settled in Milan. Ever since, she's been trying desperately to forget her old life. Claudia is a decent fighter in both Melee and Unarmed. her non combat skills are somewhat lacking though...

Her companion quest is triggered by a random encounter that makes itself known after you've been travelling with her for awhile. A legion soldier appears and attacks, upon his defeat, Claudia urges you to search him, and you find a note from the Plow Raiders. Claudia panics, and you calm her down by offering to confront the raiders. Here, you have the option either to aid Claudia in killing the Plow Raider leaders, or push her toward forgiving them. The former gives you the perk 'Best served cold,' which makes it so that your critical hits will kill an enemy 10 or more levels above you instantly, the latter gives you the perk 'To forgive is divine," which makes it so that your critical hits will pacify an enemy 10 or more levels below you.

Claudia's inital perk is called 'Used to it,' which makes all Legion Chems 10% more effective, plus reducing the addiction chance by 10%

Finally, Claudia can only be romanced by a female Treasure Hunter.

* * *

**End notes**

**Kai and Claudia's quests are not mutually exclusive, because Plow Raiders are disparate enough that they could still raise a siege with their leaders dead.**

**In Claudia's quest, killing them is actually the good karma option, because their atrocities are not only unaccounted for, forgiving them will allow the atrocities to continue.**

**Claudia and Kai have good Karma, Izumi has neutral karma.**

**The reason non combat skills are listed is because I was thinking skill checks could be passed if you had a companion with the appropriate skill.**


	19. Companions, Part 2 of 3

**Fallout: 4 Cities Companions, part 2 of 3.**

**A/N: Human companions largely from Iowa in this installment... Still one from Illinois though...**

* * *

**Companion 4: Jones, the Detective.**

Grand Hotel is a place of many shady figures and many suave men and women who do their best to emulate what was before the war. The tall man in the detective's duster certainly fits the bill, highly sought after by the women and envied by the men, he's almost a celebrity in the town, which he absolutely hates, because that makes him conspicuous and his job much harder. This is Jones, a detective who's already tired of the world, despite only being 25 years old.

Jones will join you for Grand Hotel's questline, provided you didn't have a companion with you at the start. You'll still be able to recruit him at any time during those sets of quests or after if you did. In the field, he is perhaps the only true sneak companion in the game, as his expertise is in sneak, and will take precautions to avoid being seen if you seem to be after that. Additionally, he's good with guns and energy weapons, so he's good for assassinations as well as investigations.

His own quest begins when he's taken to a few specific areas on the map that have anti communist propaganda, upon talking to him after three triggers, he'll reveal that he comes from Vault 58, wherein aggressive propaganda about Vault 59's dwellers being communists was spread. The quest involves finding bits of holotape information from the Overseer's Office in both vaults, at which point the secret of the two vaults come to light: The vault with communists is Vault 60, near both of them. It turns out that Jones actually likes the idea of Communism (note that neither Vault 58 nor Vault 59 seems to know what communism actually is), and decides to stay there. He cannot be returned as a companion after completing this quest.

His companion perk is called 'Private Investigator,' which hides your factional affiliations from common soldiers of all factions, the higher ups can still see it.

Finally, Jones can only be romanced by a male Treasure Hunter.

* * *

**Companion 5: Tim, the Courier.**

Dead man's Diner is anything but. Of all the places in the Prairie Wasteland, it is arguably the most lively. There's a ghoul who thinks he's god, a meek super mutant who wants only to live his life alone, a sentient, and quite snarky jukebox, and then there's Tim. Tim is a young man with a stubbly head and a distinct outlook, a joker, and seems deliberately evasive about his story. When asked, he claims he was a highwayman, a sailor, a dam builder, and now flies a starship (how he died three times is never explained). If anything, he just sort of goes along with what's happening, not doing much to affect his circumstance, and simply making the best of wherever he is at the time.

Thus, Tim will join you with little needed, and tags along thanks to his personality. Any questions about his past, however, will be dodged with some wordplay and a good deal of snark. Tim's skills are best in explosives, he's a bit of a blasting aficionado, and will use just about anything that explodes as a weapon, though his favorite is the small grenade launcher he has on him when you meet him. Also, he seems to be a good locksmith, and has several bobby pins in his inventory. In combat, he's quite strong, but isn't so good on defense, and requires a good bit of time to reload his explosive weapons.

Tim's quest kicks off whenever you encounter a hit squad from a faction whom you have a bad reputation with. Afterward, he mentions something about the package he has on him. It turns out, Tim is a courier, all the way from New Vegas. The ruler of New Vegas (THE Courier, of course), had sent him to the Prairie Wasteland, as there was a good amount of support in New Vegas for intervention in the conflict, yet little information on the contenders. Hence, an agent with a letter informing the faction to receive it, to be decided by the agent's interactions with these armies, of New Vegas' support, was sent to judge the forces vying for The Arsenal. After hearing of the story, the only dialogue option available is to either suggest he give it to your faction, or if you aren't that far into the main quest, simply say you'll 'keep it in mind,' and you'll be able to resume the quest as soon as you get far enough in the main quest. If the main quest is complete, they'll simply use the support to maintain control. In any of those three events, Tim will also show his easygoing persona was a ruse to better acquire information. Now, he is extremely critical of the faction you are allied with, and you have to show him what good your faction has done, by doing certain quests for that faction. After which, a unit of securitrons and human soldiers with guns and energy weapons will join your faction. At this point, Tim gets the companion perk 'Shop Around,' which reduces enemy running speed slightly.

Tim's starting Companion perk is called 'Discerning Eye,' which makes rarer items show up in all shops. You may find a Gauss Rifle in place of a Plasma Rifle, a Katana instead of a Chinese Officer's Sword, an Assault Rifle rather than a Hunting Rifle, and so on.

Finally, Tim can be romanced by a Treasure Hunter of either gender.

* * *

**Companion 6: Rachel, The Paladin.**

The Brotherhood base is home to many soldiers and scribes, and all of them, despite the organization's emphasis on conformity, are fairly atomized, individual people. Rachel, a Paladin there with a welder haircut, power armor, and a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, and a gravelly voice seems like everything The Brotherhood stands for. Thing is, that's only half true. See, she may have a flair for aggression and rare technology, and believe that The Brotherhood has a moral right to The Arsenal, but she's also a follower of Scribe Andromeda's teachings, and often regards Canis' methods as a bit too harsh.

She can be recruited with any Karma level, but you need at least an accepted reputation with The Brotherhood. In battle, she's a tank, and energy weapons expert, with her other combat skills being pretty damn good too. A perfect soldier, she is quite possibly the best fighter of all the companions, but not good for much else. Her non combat skills range from mediocre to poor, so don't expect her to help you pass any skill checks.

Rachel's quest involves her rivalry with another Brotherhood member, the radio host Jack. Ever since they were small, those too have hated each other, and Rachel has a scheme to bring him down with a scandal. The scandal is true, but it has little effect on his role in Brotherhood society, so you can either work with Rachel to uncover it, or inform Jack ahead of time, and help him destroy the evidence. The former will cause Jack to be replaced on the radio by his assistant, Millie, and Rachel will gain additional respect in The Brotherhood ranks. The latter will let Jack keep his job, and Rachel will decide that she was being petty and it didn't really matter. The former gives the 'Muckraker' perk, which flashes a signal whenever someone is lying to you. The latter gives the 'Trustworthy' perk, which makes it easier to build reputations with several factions, though only factions that aren't directly opposed to The Brotherhood, for obvious reasons.

Her initial companion perk is called 'Heat Death Averted,' which allows you to recycle drained energy cells, microfusion cells, and electron charge packs with only half the cost while crafting.

Finally, Rachel can only be romanced by a male Treasure Hunter.

* * *

**End Notes**

**-Jones and Tim have neutral karma, Rachel has evil Karma.**

**-Companions that were romanced remain in a relationship with you even if you fire them, and things will resume when you return to them.**


	20. Companions, Part 3 of 3

**Fallout: 4 Cities Companions, part 3 of 3**

**A/N: The big finale (at least for companions)... Anyway, here are the last of the companions.**

* * *

**Companion 7: Ren, the Glowing One.**

Styx is a safe haven for ghouls of all kinds, and glowing ones, provided they're sane, are welcome too. Rare as they may be, you'll find a sane glowing one or two in the city. Ren is one such ghoul. He seems a nice enough guy, but gets... frightened around humans. Sadly, it seems humans are even more hateful towards Glowing Ones than they are towards other sane ghouls. Building his trust is the only companion quest you get from him. After doing quite a few quests around Styx, you gain the ability to recruit him, he's a good jack of all trades, with at least average ability in all skills. He starts out with an ordinary golf club, but he'll equip just about any weapon, and can be easily modified for your play style.

Ren's Companion Perk is called 'Rad Zone,' which creates a zone of radiation around his immediate vicinity, making him more effective at close range.

* * *

**Companion 8: Vault Boy, the Securitron.**

In The Robco/Vault-Tec plant, you'll find a nearly forgotten securitron in one of the uncharted rooms that the massive underground swaths of the facility holds. This is no ordinary securitron, however. This one lacks the warlike demeanor of the standard model, instead a cheerful and upbeat fellow, and his screen's icon is none other than that smiling fellow himself. This particular securitron was created as a symbol of Robco and Vault-tec's partnership, as well as an advertising tool for both vaults and securitrons. The two companies had planned to take him on tour, but then the bombs happened. (Mr. House had warned Vault-Tec's board of directors, but the tour was still planned, just in case). In any event, Vault Boy had become lonely over the centuries since, and is delighted to have the Treasure Hunter take him as a companion. In battle, he fights with the lasers and missiles standard on first series securitrons.

His companion quest kicks off upon talking to a scientist (specific ones) in each of the major factions (only one is needed). They'll note that Vault Boy isn't a typical securitron, and note that holotapes can alter the personality. After talking with Vault Boy, he'll mention that he might like to test that out, and in his memory banks, he notes that there are six modules strewn across the Prairie Wasteland. With their locations added to your Pip-Boy, you can find the six, some easy, some hard, and each gives a companion Perk, which alters Vault Boy's personality, and ups one of his special stats (the default is charisma).

* * *

**Companion 9: Jack, the Hairy Deathclaw.**

The Prairie History museum is home to many hairy deathclaws. This is a settlement they established to avoid the persecution of the wastes. Similar to the Super Mutants, whom they have as allies, you'll may find a few Super Mutants in Prairie History Museum, and likewise, a few Hairy Deathclaws in the Super Mutant Outpost. The companion, however, isn't satisfied with having a native land however, he has the noble goal of bringing all society together. Jack, for that is his name, wants to accomplish this by being the prairie's first non-human actor.

This is his companion quest; you can accompany him to East Davenport, to get him into the studio, when you get there, however, you have to prove Jack's worth before they'll take him on as an actor. Thus, you must find props and other silliness to film a demo for Jack with your Pip-Boy. Giving it to the studio exectuive lets Jack join the studio, and gives him another companion perk: 'Man of Acting,' which gives you a 30% chance to succeed checks you would normally fail.

Jack's starting perk is called 'Action Hero,' Which gives +25% AP.

* * *

**Companion 10: Doug, the Radwolf.**

After advancing the main quest to act 3, the Super Duper Mart in Scavenger's Square gains a new resident. A faithful radwolf companion for you, Doug. Doug is the standard dog companion, no quest involved, and his perk is called 'Animal Nose,' which makes meat show up more often on animal enemies.

* * *

**A/N: Done with companions! Next up is DLCs, which I'm quite excited about, and then background info, and by then I'll be just about done!**


	21. DLC: Onward, Colombia

**Fallout: 4 Cities DLCs: Onward, Colombia.**

**A/N: Now for the DLCs, this one acts as a continuation of the main quest.**

* * *

Campaign: After reaching Arsenal Island, the faction you chose is far from done. Hours after breaking in, they begin to appropriate all of the technology found there, using both the functional plants across the wasteland, and plants on the arsenal itself, they begin producing the new weapons, and are prepared to continue their respective agendas. For The Followers, this means stable governance of existing territory, for The Brotherhood, this means conquering additional territory, for The Contractors, this is less clear; they'll do whatever is profitable, and for Free Quad Cities, what they're interested in will depend on will depend on how you played the main quest. No matter who you side with, the festivities are short lived, as an army of Enclave soldiers emerge from the Enclave Line on the wasteland's edge emerges, and begin to stage an attack. The battle ends without a clear victor, and both sides nervously retreat to their lines. A source of fear among your faction emerges, however, as the vertibirds The Enclave displayed seemed to be far superior to the ones found at Arsenal Island. As a result, the quest will then involve infiltrating an Enclave base and stealing an Enclave Vertibird, plus blueprints for these machines. Finally, You must repair the Liberty Prime destroyed in the Arsenal Conquest, afterward which you begin the final assault on The Enclave, and conquer that edge of the Colombia Wasteland that The Enclave had previously controlled.

Alternatively, you may betray the spy mission to The Enclave, and join them, in which case you'll be assigned to sabotage the Liberty Prime efforts, along with the destruction of the enemy vertibirds, at which point The Enclave conquers the Prairie Wasteland.

**New things:**

**New Apparel and Weapons.  
**

Prototype Trauma Suit

Weight: Medium to heavy.

Other Effects: Your limbs will never be crippled while wearing this armor, so long as it has item hp left. If it breaks, the benefit is gone, and it has extremely low item hp.

Notes: The Trauma Override Harness from Old World Blues was something I really liked, and I thought to create an actual armor version of it, this is what I came up with.

* * *

Sniper's Power Armor/Helmet

Weight: Lower end of heavy.

Other Effects: +1 Perception (Helmet), -25% Weapon Spread (Armor)

Notes: A lighter power armor focused on taking hits while sniping in tactically advantageous locations, regardless of whether you have much cover.

* * *

Biohazard Power Armor/Helmet

Weight: Heavy

Other Effects: +40% Rad Resistance.

Notes: A special power armor made to continue fighting in irradiated zones the wearer wouldn't otherwise be able to. It was to be worn by fat man artillery units.

* * *

All of the Encalve armors from Fallout 3 are also represented, few new armors have been made due to the sorry state The Enclave had been in after Fallout 3.

* * *

Plasma Recharger

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Mid to long.

Notes: The third version of the Recharger series of energy weapons, this one was a further improvement, using rounds similar to plasma bolts, better power than the other two recharger types, but lacking in range in precision.

Unique Variants: None

* * *

Lightning Grenades

Type: Explosives

Range: Mid

Notes: Upgraded pulse grenades, do bonus damage, along with a further stunning effect on robots and power armor.

Unique Variants: None

* * *

Anti Hologram Gun

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Long

Notes: Similar to Dead Money's Holorifle, the Anti Hologram Gun was a prototype weapon developed due to concern over China employing hologram units, it works basically the same way as the Holorifle.

Unique Variants: None.

* * *

Sticky Bomb

Type: Explosives

Range: Mid

Notes: Sticks to what it hits, and explodes a few seconds later, hit an enemy with it for maximum effectiveness.

* * *

Carryover Weapons

Many weapons from Old World Blues, such as the Proton Axe, LAER, and even an early Sonic Emitter return.

* * *

**New Locations**

**A few new locales, Enclave Territory behind the line. All factions are Enclave unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

Enclave Line

Location: Between Silvis and Colona, IL, goes down into Genesseo, IL.

Notes: The line of Enclave forces. In the vanilla game, it is impassable. On it, there are many military installations, and a few shops.

* * *

Van Burren

Location: Colona, IL, near the Green River.

Notes: The Enclave's power plant and water purification plants are both located here, not much more to say, other than it's no accident that I chose Van Burren as its name.

* * *

Webstertown

Location: Genesseo, IL, near Interstate 80.

Notes: a town that acts as a trading post on the road, many there are slaves set up by The Enclave for profit.

* * *

Fillmore

Location: Geneseo IL, near Highway 6.

Notes: A slave trading post that many rich Enclave residents frequent.

* * *

Church of Abolition

Location: Genesseo IL, not far from Fillmore.

Faction: Church of Abolition.

Notes: A church prior to the war, where many escaped slaves are currently stationed, about to raid Fillmore, and bring about to the end of Slavery in The Enclave. A quest to either help or sabotage them ensues.

* * *

Harrison

Location: Edford IL, near Interstate 80

Notes: The Enclave's Colombia Province Capital, and the place where the wealthy citizens most often live.

* * *

Enclave Base

Location: Edford Il, near Highway 6

Notes: The Main base of operations in The Enclave's campaign against The Prairie Wasteland.

* * *

Vault 71

Location: Genesseo, about a mile south of Interstate 80

Experiment: Only women in this vault, children are grown from stem cells.

Notes: This vault doesn't play a huge role in the story, other than protecting it from Enclave forces that wish to steal the reproductive technology.

* * *

Vault 72

Location: Edford, near Enclave Base

Experiment: The inverse of Vault 71, only men in this vault, children are grown from stem cells.

Notes: There's a similar quest for this vault to the one for vault 71.

* * *

Vault 73

Location: Hanna, IL, just across the Green River from Genesseo.

Experiment: Conflicting propaganda messages are piped into this vault regularly.

Notes: Just an unserious idea I had for a vault, not sure about what any quests surrounding it would be.

* * *

**A/N: DLC 1 of 5! 2 will be coming hopefully later tonight!**


	22. DLC: Ruthless Expansion

**Fallout: 4 Cities DLC: Ruthless Expansion.**

**A/N: This DLC is another world type of DLC, being more of a second, smaller map, similar to Point Lookout or Old World Blues.**

* * *

Setup: In the trainyard in Rock Island, a train that The Followers seem not to own, and know nothing about appears, and seems to be the source of a radio broadcast calling for "strong fighters for a grand conquest." Responding to these broadcasts will find you at the door of this train, and you're told that they represent an organization called Civilization Incorporated, or Civ Inc. for short. The train's destination is a place called The Dells Wasteland, in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin. It turns out Mr. Alexander, head of Civ Inc. is after hired guns to augment the sizable fighting force already stationed there. See, Mr. Alexander is looking to conquer the former tourist trap just across the river, and he needs more fighters to do that. You're sent in with a small squad of fellow mercenaries to a town ruled by an army called the Golden Kings, it's a diplomatic mission, and Mr. Alexander implies it has to do with showing that there are others outside of his private army who support him. there, you discover why people are so reluctant to submit to Civ Inc. in the first place. Submitting means sacrificing your cultural identity and your way of life. If you want the benefits that Civ Inc. brings, you have to play by their rules. At this point, the main quest diverts, you'll either help The Golden Kings gather the other factions of the area in a tenuous alliance to fight off Civ Inc. or conquer The Dells Wasteland in Mr. Alexander's army.

* * *

**New things:**

**New Apparel and Weapons.**

Tribal Faction Armors

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: Factional disguises, +1 Charisma.

Notes: Seem to be pre-war costumes designed to entertain the guests at the resorts. There's Aztec, Viking, Hunter, and Ancient Roman costumes. Each marks you as a member of the faction in question. Claudia, needless to say, reacts poorly to the Roman one (you can bring companions in for this DLC).

* * *

Civ Inc. Business Suit

Weight: Light

Other Effects: Bonus damage with pistols, of gun, energy weapon, and explosive natures, along with a factional disguise.

Notes: Lightly armored suits that have a lot of use if pistols are your thing.

* * *

Magic Staff

Type: Energy weapons

Range: Short to mid.

Notes: Not really magic, but uses a breeder to power a device that attracts and repels specific molecules. Certain objects in an area you're standing in can be thrown at high velocity, for variable damage, best used when you're running low on ammo.

Unique Variants:None.

* * *

**New Locations:**

Developer's Camp

Location: Wisconsin Dells, just west of the Wisconsin River.

Notes: Where the DLC starts.

* * *

New Madison

Location: Wisconsin Dells, a bit north of Developer's camp.

Notes: The Capital of Civ Inc. a few miscellaneous quests can be found there.

* * *

Civ Inc. Footbridge-Dells Area

Location: In Developer's Campa

Notes: Where the army is prepared to invade.

* * *

Civ Inc. Footbridge-Colonies

Location: New Madison

Notes: Leads to the three Civ Inc. Colonies across the river.

* * *

Civ Inc. Colonies 1-3

Location: Just across from New Madison, and the other two are a little north and a little south.

Notes: A few quests to be had, and their citizens will be evicted if you side with the tribals.

* * *

Rail Construction

Location: Between Developers camp and New Madison.

Notes: a new line over to the dells proper is under construction, and depending on who you side with, you'll have to help either finish it or sabotage it.

* * *

Golden Kingdom

Location: The Dells, close to the colonies.

Notes: The base of the Golden Kings, was apparently an Aztec-themed resort and water park before the war.

* * *

Takatalvi

Location: The Dells, several blocks from the river.

Notes: The base of the Northmen, a Viking-themed faction, was apparently a Viking-themed resort and water park before the war.

* * *

Noah

Location: The Dells, several blocks further in from Takatalvi.

Notes: A Mormon mission, it was an abnormally large water park before the war. There's a quest involving either recruiting Mormon converts, or suppressing Mormonism, you'll have to decide for yourself whether or not the pros outweigh the cons of the Mormon religion.

* * *

Wilderness

Location: The Dells, just down the road from Takatalvi

Notes: The base of the Trappers, a faction of hunters, was apparently a hunting-themed resort and water park before the war.

* * *

Etna

Location: The Dells, near Noah.

Notes: The base of the Spartoi, a Roman-Themed faction, was apparently a Roman-themed resort and water park before the war.

* * *

Abandoned Resort

Location: The Dells, across the street from Takatalvi.

Notes: A good place to loot, and looting opportunities will present themselves as you get to know whichever faction you choose.

* * *

Civ Inc. Trading Post

Location: The edge of the Wisconsin River's major watershed, to the east.

Notes: Just a nice shop to buy things from.

* * *

Dells Radio

Location: Northeast of Golden Kingdom.

Notes: The main radio station in The Dells Wasteland, the host is a bit unhinged, and doesn't seem to realize that he's hosting a radio show, he thinks he's some kind of evil overlord of the wasteland; fan mail in particular confuses him.

* * *

4D Theater Experience!

Location: Near the Civ Inc. colonies

Notes: A movie theater from before the war, where many pre-war holotapes are found, more movies for you! Of course, you'll have a few yao guai to contend with all the while...

* * *

Virtu-World

Location: The Dells, eastern edge of the map, and about half way in terms of north to south.

Notes: A marvel of pre-war tech, which generates a virtual reality experience from one of several holotapes, including high fantasy, wild west, and space. Each one is an average quest length, and clearing it gives you the magic staff.

* * *

Uncle Paul's Crazy Adventure

Location: A few blocks from Takatalvi and the Abandoned Resort.

Notes: Uncle Paul is a slightly sadistic retired adventurer who gives out prizes to skilled individuals who can complete his challenges. In his domain, you can challenge a variety of courses meant to test your skills, and receive prizes for your efforts.

* * *

Satellite Wreckage

Location: North in the Dells, near Dells Radio.

Notes: Has a good few energy cannisters, and some scrap. This changes with Wild Wasteland (That'll be in chapter 26).

* * *

Apocalypse Tower

Location: the peninsula in the Wisconsin River, between the main river and the smaller watershed.

Notes: A 20 floor monstrosity jury rigged out of any metal in the wastes, has progressively harder enemies to challenge, and you may not advance until you clear all of the floor out. At the top, it's revealed that the one behind it is just one odd, whimsical person who wanted to see what would happen.

* * *

Vault 33

Location: Dells, near the Trading Post

Experiment: Put in non musicians with tons of musical instruments,

Notes: Another half-baked idea, the whole premise is that it's kind of disastrous, and that the music is awful. The quest would be to find musicians to teach them properly.

* * *

Vault 35

Location: West of the River, and west of Civ Inc's position.

Experiment: Control.

Notes: Reopened awhile back, Civ Inc. built itself out of the vault.


	23. DLC: Original Sin

**Fallout: 4 Cities DLC: Original Sin.**

**A/N: This DLC is a more linear experience, and you won't be able to return after completing it. Roughly similar to Dead Money or Mothership Zeta.**

* * *

Setup: The old Moline Airport is by and large an unremarkable place, a few resources to be collected here and there, a few super mutants set up there, but no one has made any effort to make it into anything worthy of note. Thus, it's a perfect place for a shady vertibird to touch down. They start broadcasting a signal asking for a certain Treasure Hunter. (note: This DLC is only available after reaching level 15). Responding to the signal, you see men dressed as priests, and they tell you that their gods have chosen to ascend you to godhood, but you much first pass their trials. The vertibird takes you to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, at the edge of the Great Smoky Mountains. There, society seems solely devoted to worshiping these gods, which appear in the town's paintings as white cloaked figures with halos. Towards the beginning, a man is pulled in by what appears to be a tractor beam, which the priests describe as 'ascension.' After stocking up at the general store (your equipment was checked in the vertibird), you head out into the old mountain road, to face the trials. the trials are as follows:

**1\. Pride**

**2\. Wrath**

**3\. Greed **

**4\. Lust**

**5\. Envy **

**6\. Gluttony**

**7\. Sloth**

**8\. Despair**

(I don't have a complete idea of what these would entail, I may go back and elaborate on them).

Upon passing the trials, you're on a sceninc overlook on a beautiful, despite the sorry state of the wasteland, valley. You go into the valley, and are immediately ported up by the tractor beam. You wake up in a room that looks like a much nicer version of the temple in Gatlinburg. There's a man there who looks like the angels and gods in the painting, and he explains to you what had been hinted at since this all began: They aren't truly gods, they are an Enclave splinter group that broke off sometime around Fallout 2, and had developed a highly unethical device that can replenish youth by stealing the life force from others. They settled in a relatively primitive area, and convinced the tribals and raiders in that area of their godhood via a display of advanced technology, and have since been "Ascending" people who they claim have curried favor with them, to take their life force. Around this time, you get a radio distress signal from a prisoners revolt, designed to only target Pip-Boys, from here, you can either go to the formal induction ceremony for you, or investigate the signals. The first involves being given standard issue equipment (see equipment), and is interrupted by the prisoner revolt. The second involves fighting alongside the prisoners. From here, you'll fight your way either to the epicenter of the revolt, or to the main control room of the gods' floating base. Siding with the gods gives you official membership as a god, but you'll still decide to return to your home, you'll now be an emissary of them in the Prairie Wasteland, and have a unique item under Misc. that absorbs life force (slowly drains health) from weaker enemies (only weaker enemies). Siding with the prisoner brings the fortress crashing down and the gods gone. If you do this, you must explain to the people of Gatlinburg what happened, either tell the truth or lie and say that the gods simply left for whatever reason and are proud of the people. This won't net you any exclusive items, but could you live with yourself letting the gods continue?

* * *

**New Things**

**New Apparel and Weapons.**

Godly Raiments

Weight: Light

Other Effects: +2 Charisma.

Notes: The uniform of the gods. You wake up with one.

* * *

Carryover Apparel

The Atomic Oscillators from Old World Blues return here.

* * *

Laser Blade

Type: Melee Weapons

Range: Short

Notes: A motherfucking lightsaber! Gives bonus damage against any robot or power armor, and has a stun chance. Carried as ceremonial blades and occasional weapons by the gods (though stun-based energy weapons are more common).

* * *

Mesmetron mod: Neuro-Disconnect

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Mid

Notes: A mesmetron mod that makes the calming effect last significantly longer, used by the gods to subdue more resistant victims.

* * *

Pocket Drain

Notes: A misc. item that absorbs small amounts of health from weaker enemies.

* * *

**A/N: There are so few locations in this one, it isn't really meaningful to list them off, thus I'll just be ending this chapter here, two more DLC to go!**


	24. DLC: Vault 65

**Fallout: 4 Cities DLC: Vault 65.**

**A/N: This particular DLC doesn't really have an equivalent, maybe The Pitt, but not exactly... Anyway, here it is...**

* * *

Setup: You find a mysterious radio signal from someone named "Arnold" who seeks anyone willing to help him. Arnold also claims to be a resident of Vault 65, on the edge of the map, in Eldridge. It turns out that Vault 65 was perhaps the most ambitious experiment of all. Instead of the normal 1000 people in this vault, it was built to accommodate 1,000,000 people, in 10 sets of somewhat cramped districts, to test how much larger groups would react in this space. Upon entering the vault, you hear of its plight. Somehow, the troglodyte virus has invaded, and all but District 1 of the vault is overrun by trogs. As a result, Arnold and his gang are desperate to leave the vault, and his revolt is to be the mechanism for this. The vault's overseer, on the other hand, had other plans. He won't let anyone leave in case they go trog on the surface. As a result, you must choose a side, either genuinely aid Arnold in his revolution, or feed info to the overseer. Either way, you play basically the same quest, and have the same options open. But first, you have to beat back the trogs from High Rise 6 (each vault unit, made for 10,000 residents, is referred to as a high rise). District 1 has been invaded by way of High Rise 6, the remainder of the border is secure. If you side with Arnold, the former residents will form an independent town outside of Vault 65, which has been permanently sealed to prevent trogs from escaping. If you side with The Overseer, the vault will be quarantined, and the rebels will leave, and found a smaller settlement near Dead Man's Diner in Bettendorf.

**New Things**

**Only one new outfit, an Armored Vault 65 Jumpsuit, and that's just a normal Vault suit with '65' on the back, and extra armor. the new locations have little relevance. So that's about it for this DLC, only one to go!**


	25. DLC: Waters of Avalon

**Fallout: 4 Cities DLC: Waters of Avalon.**

**A/N: This one is closest to Honest Hearts than any others, a tight story involved, but a decently explorable world as well.**

* * *

Setup: At the Blue Waters Checkpoint, a raiding party is forming a plan. Ever since those Blue Waters were separated from their open ocean counterparts, a legend has existed among them, an island somewhere on the river, far south of The Prairie Wasteland, between Illinois and Missouri. The Blue Waters often tell of grand riches and people untouched by the bombs on this sacred ground, they call this fabled land by a name one group found in a pre-war storybook: Avalon. The party asks for a few enterprising allies in their quest, and what are you if not a Treasure Hunter? Thus, you join the party of raiders (and a companion too, if you so please), in finding the island. You indeed find Avalon, though the residents call it Gilbert Island, and it appears to be the site of the first proof-of-concept Vaults, and of Vault-Tec's Midwest region headquarters. (Author's note: The real Gilbert Island is a state park, but I figure state and national parks would be a bit less of a concern in the Fallout timeline...). The first vault dwellers make their home there, and many of their cultures still populate the landscape. These Avalon Tribals, as the Blue Waters are quick to describe them, are proud of their individual cultural identities, but not much for fighting each other. Tribal warfare is rare. Instead, the tribes will trade with each other, hunt on mutually agreed upon grounds, and even occasionally hold council to agree upon island wide regulations. The Blue Waters, in turn, want the vault technology these tribals still retain. The Treasure Hunter can choose to side with either, or even side with Vault-Tec's descendants, who contact you through a primitive eyebot. There are several other quests for people on the island.

* * *

**New Things: **

**Apparel and Weapons**

* * *

(All Vaults have jumpsuits and armored versions, plus police armor).

Quackers the Duck Costume

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: Reduces weapon spread of all guns and energy weapons fired from the waist

Notes: A prewar throwback, Quackers was more or less the Fallout world's equivalent of Donald Duck... If Donald Duck was a fanatical anti-communist soldier. Shamelessly borrowed from Fallout: Orleans. A symbol of one of the tribes.

* * *

Lion Armor

Weight: Medium

Other Effects: Unarmed +50%

Notes: A set of armor with a lion mask, a symbol of one of the tribes.

* * *

Hermit's Cloak

Weight: Light

Other Effects: Sets Karma to neutral and resets factional alignment while you're wearing it.

Notes: A simple gray cloak, closed, and partially obscuring your face, a symbol of one of the tribes.

* * *

Shock Gauntlet

Type: Unarmed

Range: Short

Notes: A gauntlet with a breeder that gives off an electric shock with each punch. Does bonus damage against robots and power armor.

Unique Variants: None

* * *

Twin Pistols

Type: Guns

Range: Mid to Long

Notes: Two guns to be used at the same time, inhibits your ability to focus your shots, but gives you twice the dps.

Unique Variants: The Twins: A unique set of coal-black pistols that are held upside-down, and do extra damage against abominations.

* * *

Vault-Tec Riot Gun

Type: Energy Weapons

Range: Mid

Notes: A device similar to the mesmetron, it makes any enemy it hits become hostile to anything, not just you; essentially, it turns the enemies against themselves.

* * *

Securitron Missile Rig

Type: Explosives

Range: Long

Notes: A unique missile launcher that works like a securitron missile launcher, and can thus launch missiles at a much faster rate than a standard version.

* * *

Mister Tiny Command Module

Type: Melee Weapons

Range: Mid

Notes: Controls four extremely small versions of Mister Gutsy, which attack your opponents, can be programmed to attack in any combination (all 4 on 1 target, 2 and 2, 3 and 1, or 1 on 4 targets).

* * *

**New Locations: The new locations are not notable enough to really go into much detail about, there are several wreckage sites, a museum devoted to Vault-Tec's history, and a few camps in the forest. The only locations I'll be giving details on are the vaults, and Vault-Tec's HQ.**

* * *

Test Vault 1

Location: On the Beach of the island.

Experiment: Everyone's life in the vault depends on their astrology, their sign, year of birth, and tarot card reading shortly after birth. The result is a highly superstitious people who put a lot of stock in anything that at least appears supernatural.

Notes: There are plenty of quests that involve retrieving artifacts from them, and also, through certain displays, you can be honored as a highly esteemed shaman, in which case they will side with you regardless of your decisions in the DLC.

* * *

Test Vault 2

Location: Deep within Gilbert Island's forest.

Experiment: Create a religion based off of a popular pulp novel series, the result is a group of proud hunters who praise the lion-headed Dir-Enki (the hero of those novels), as a patron god of hunting.

Notes: Their quests tend to involve killing unique enemies that spawn as a result of taking the quest.

* * *

Test Vault 3

Location: On the north part of the island.

Experiment: All holotapes and associated entertainment are from one company only.

Notes: The Fallout world equivalent version of Disney funded this vault, and so the people there are pretty much obsessed. Fewer quests here, mostly involving discovering more secrets within the vault they had abandoned.

* * *

Vault-Tec HQ

Location: The center of the island, extends pretty far underground too.

Notes: The descendants of Vault-Tec's executives stationed there run the show there, and if you side with either the tribes or Blue Waters, you'll have to break in, as the mother lode of tech resides there...

* * *

**A/N: The last DLC, now it's time for wild wasteland, and some notes about what's gone on since NV, and then, this is over, probably be done with it on Sunday or Monday.**


	26. Wild Wasteland

**Fallout: 4 Cities: Wild Wasteland.**

**All right, second to last chapter, and here we are...**

* * *

Main Game:

-In Angleland, you can talk to Mai'q the Liar from the Elder Scrolls Series, he's near the gate.

-In Rivertown, there's a few statues in the town square, with Wild Wasteland, one of them has a melon on its head, and a bit of graffiti on its pedestal declaring it 'The Melon Lord.'

-On Followers Radio, Christy will occasionally sign off with "Good Night, Prairie Wasteland, Good Night."

-Christy may also open with "Welcome... to Prairie Wasteland!"

-After the main quest, if you side against The Followers, she'll say "I for one, welcome our new Brotherhood/Contractor/Free QC overlords).

-The Leader of The Bluesmen, Jacob, will describe a car he's looking for as, instead of a "Chryslus Highwayman," as it is without WW, as "A Chryslus '69 (how bizarre)."

-A gravestone at Riverside Park will read "Here Lies Erdrick."

-In the East Davenport Movie Studio, there's a poster for a movie described as the worst ever. It's called _The Condo_ and written, directed, and starred in by one "Timmy Rosseau."

-On Freedom Radio, Patriot will occasionally shout "I report, you decide!" and also mutter something about "Truthiness."

-At Dead Man's Diner, the talking jukebox, 'Ol Bobby Dixon, will mention being friends with another talking jukebox in Nevada.

-If vilified with The Brotherhood, one random encounter with one of their hit squads will be 3 figures with their power armor painted red, and will declare "NOBODY EXPECTS THE BROTHERHOOD INQUISITION!"

-In Camp Eagle, there are two high ranking scout soldiers are frozen in suspended animation outside the town hall.

-On QC Adventure Radio, one serial will describe a weapon cache's weapon level as "OVER 9000!"

-In The Zoo, a bit of graffiti reads "Gotta Catch 'Em All!"

* * *

Ruthless Expansion:

-At the satellite wreckage site, the energy projectiles will be replaced by a dead guy with a red jumpsuit, a robobrain, a protectron, and a mister handy. On them, you'll find several holotapes with short films on them, namely Pies: The Feet of Fate, Soul Giver, The Incredibly Strange Zombies who Started Living and Became Mixed-up Creatures, Space Rebellion, Monster to go, Easter Bunny Conquers the Venusians, Cougar Man, Codename: Malachite Head, and Hired II: Laid off. The films can't be viewed, but there's a good deal of plot summary and comedic comments over the awful movies.

-At Takatalvi, there's a section of vikings devoted to "The Metal!" Which is a shrine built to what appear to be various metal bands from Scandinavia.

* * *

Onward, Colombia:

-In the Church of Abolition, there will be a metal cross propped up against a wall. It can be opened, and several 9mm pistols are contained within.

-There is a random encounter where a tie-dye Volkswagen Beetle will thunder across the screen and disappear.

* * *

Vault 65: Arnold will, upon agreeing to help the rebellion, will declare "Yours is the gun that will pierce the heavens!"

* * *

**A/N: These references aren't too obscure, but see if you can guess them all! Only one more chapter left.**


	27. Offscreen Locations

**Fallout: 4 Cities Offscreen Locations.**

**A/N: The last update, here I'll give out exposition on how the other wastelands are faring.**

* * *

Core Wasteland/NCR

The NCR lost the Hoover Dam to New Vegas headed by The Courier, and were driven out of the Vegas area. Thanks to the loss of the Hoover Dam, they were set back decades, and are currently looking into alternate sources of energy. Currently, they are expanding into Oregon and Washington, and are attempting to harness geothermal energy. They've also grown distrustful of the Followers, and thus are limiting their rights in favor of the NCR sanctioned services, due to worries over the Followers being "seditious."

* * *

New Vegas

The Courier, now nearing 50 years old (going off the assumption that they were around 25-30 during NV), is the uncontested ruler of New Vegas and all related territory. Their securitron army keeps order, and since that fateful struggle at the dam, Vegas has succeeded in conquering most of the territory that Caesar's Legion formerly occupied. The capital is booming, but the rest of the land isn't doing so hot. There are pockets of wealth in major population centers, but the general condition of the small towns and rural areas are in little better condition than the Mojave was 20 years ago. Outside of the cities, crime is high, and amenities are scarce. Only within the last ten years or so has much effort been lodged in infrastructure. Conquering was The Courier's focus until recently. All info is true regardless of Courier's gender.

* * *

D.C.

The Brotherhood, with The Lone Wanderer's help, drove The Enclave away from the Capitol Wasteland. Ever since, they've been doing everything they can to improve the area. The new Capitol Wasteland is rich and prosperous. Little is not taken care of, and the feral super mutants have largely been contained to Vault 87. The Lone Wanderer Themself is now 49 years old, and co-elder of that Brotherhood chapter, along with their wife, Sarah Lyons. Life is good, things are efficient, but there's little freedom; most roles in life are assigned when citizens are very young, and there is little freedom of choice in life there. All info is true regardless of Lone Wanderer's gender.

* * *

Orleans

The Battle was won by The Orleans Empire, who continue to capitalize on their victory, with their laser weapons' ever expanding range and their massive army, which only continues to expand, they've expanded into almost all of Mississippi and Alabama, along with making slight inroads into Florida, and have also expanded significantly into Texas, from the small territory they had there even ten years prior. They began to take the territory that the Legion had in Texas as they dissolved, and are currently at odds with New Vegas, and may end up warring over territory in the near future. The Navigator was honored as a war hero, and retired, Napoleon gave them an excellent estate and permanent status as a member of Orleans high society. Things are going well, but the human rights situation in Orleans is poor. Slavery is alive and well, prison sentences have little consistency to them, and the court of the empress is as full of corrupt schemers as any court of medieval times. All info is true regardless of Navigator's gender.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Ask any questions, and I may post another chapter to answer any questions I may get, but for now, I have other projects, so until next time!**


End file.
